El amor llega suevemente
by Sashka
Summary: ADAPATACIÓN. AU. Draco Malfoy se encuentra en un posición imposible, solo, embarazado y sin posibilidades de volver a casa. Harry Potter también esta desesperado, tratando de cuidar de su pequeña hija y hacerse cargo de su granja. Pero ¿podrá la desesperada proposición de Harry sacarlos de sus problemas? Mpreg.
1. El Grim Reaper

Capítulo 1

El Grim Reaper

El sol de la mañana brillaba intensamente sobre el lienzo que cubría al carro, prometiendo un día caluroso para mediados de octubre. Draco luchó por despertar, volviendo lentamente de un sueño perturbado e inestable. ¿Por qué se sentía pesado y fatigado? Él que generalmente despertaba de un salto y con una disposición para cada nueva aventura del día.

Entonces, todo el cayó sobre Draco nuevamente, se desmoronó en un montón sobre las mantas de las que acabaron de salir y dejó que los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo ligero.

Theo se había ido. El fuerte, jactancioso, Theo que tan rápida y fácilmente había amado. Hace menos de dos años que lo había visto por primera vez, seguro de si mismo, casi hasta el punto de fanfarronería. Sólo en catorce meses estaba casado, comenzando una nueva y desafiante aventura con el hombre que amaba ... hasta ayer.

Ayer todo su mundo se había desmoronado. Los hombres que vinieron le dijeron que su Theo estaba muerto. Muerto completamente. Su caballo había caído y ellos tuvieron que matar el caballo.

¿Quería venir con ellos?

No, se quedaría.

¿Le gustaría que su esposa se acercara para acompañarlo?

No, estaría bien

Cuidarían el cuerpo.

Él estaba bien en eso

Los vecinos arreglarían a Theo para el entierro. ¿Quería ir con ellos?

No, estaría bien

Odiaban dejarlo solo.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Lo verían al día siguiente.

No es para preocuparse.

Ellos se ocuparían de todo.

Gracias.

Ya se ha ido, llevando a Theo con ellos, envuelto en una de sus pocas mantas y atado en la parte trasera del caballo que el vecino debería haber estado montando pero que ahora era conducido lentamente, cuidado de su carga.

Y ahora era la mañana y el sol brillaba. ¿Por qué brillaba el sol? ¿No sabía la naturaleza que ahora debe estar tan sin vida como se sentía ?, con un viento frío soplando como el frío que agarraba su corazón.

-¡Oh, Theo, Theo! - lloró. Voy a hacer ahora

El hecho de que estaba lejos de casa en el otoño del año, sin vuelta detrás. ¡Tan lejos !, nadie ha sabido que estaba esperando el bebé de Theo. Eso era una realidad.

Pero, por el momento, la única cosa que su mente puede pensar, y su corazón sentir, era el dolor de su gran pérdida.

Theo había salido de casa con tanta excitación.

"Las tierras están para ser tomadas"

-¿Qué hayde los animales salvajes ...? Había tartamudeado.

Él había sido reído de su tontería y había levantado en sus brazos fuertes.

Lo hizo girar en el aire.

"¿Qué pasa con una casa? ¿Será invierno cuando estemos allí?".

"Los vecinos nos ayudan a construir una. He escuchado sobre eso."

Y ellos lo habrían hecho. Habrían dejado sus cosechas muy necesarias en los campos, si fuera necesario, mientras daban de su tiempo para poner un techo sobre un necesitado. Un poco arrogante e imprudente recién llegado. Sí, porque sabían, mucho mejor que ellos, como era la violencia de los vientos de invierno.

-Estaremos bien. Tú no te preocupes de nada -le prometió Teo-.

Se habían detenido en una granja de la zona y Theo había hecho averiguaciones. Mientras compartía una taza de café amistosa, el nuevo vecino le había informado que era propietario de la tierra hasta el arroyo, pero la zona más allá de eso, llegando a la Colinas, todavía no se había reclamado.

Con un esfuerzo, Theo se contuvo de saltar de la alegría. La idea misma de estar tan cerca de su sueño lo llenó de salvaje anticipación. Se apresuraron, viajando un poco demasiado rápido para el muy remendado vagón. Estaban tan cerca de su destino cuando una rueda cedió, y ésta estaba más allá de la reparación.

Habían acampado por la noche, todavía en la tierra del vecino, y Theo había apilado rocas y maderas bajo el carro roto en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo un poco a nivel.

Por la mañana habían descubierto que había más mala suerte para ellos. Los caballos los habían abandonado durante la noche. Su cuerda rota colgaba de árbol al que habían estado atados. Theo se había ido, montado en el caballo que quedaba en busca de ayuda, y ahora no volvería.

No habría tierra reclamada en su nombre, ni una casa construida para que pudieran estar orgullosos de su propiedad.

Un ruido exterior atrajo su atención y Draco espió tímidamente desde el carro.

Había vecinos allí ... cuatro hombres con rostros apagados, cavando silenciosa y sobriamente debajo del árbol de abeto más grande. Al darse cuenta de lo que significaba su excavación, el tormento desgarró su alma. La tumba de Theo. Era verdad. Esta horrible Pesadilla era verdad. Theo se había ido. Draco estaba sin él. Theo debía ser enterrado en tierra prestada.

-Oh, Theo, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Sollozó hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas. La excavación continuó. Draco podía oír el raspado de las palas, y cada empuje parecía desnudar su corazón. El tiempo se fue estirando.

De repente, más sonidos lo alcanzaron y se dio cuenta de que otros vecinos habían llegado. Debiá recuperarse. Theo se avergonzaría de él.

Se levantó de las mantas, trató de arreglar su cabello y rápidamente se vistió en con una camisa y un pantalón de algodón azul marino. Parecía ser la cosa más adecuada que tenía para la ocasión.

Agarrando una toalla y su peine, se deslizó fuera del vagón hacia el arrollo para lavar sus lágrimas y enderezar su pelo enmarañado. Hecho esto, Draco alzó los hombros, levantó la barbilla y volvió a encontrarse con sus nuevos vecinos.

Había amabilidad en todos ellos. Podía sentirlo. No era compasión, sino un entendimiento. Las cosas eran difíciles aquí. Lo más probable era que todos los vecinos hubieran pasado por algo similar, pero uno no debe hundirse, no. Debe salir adelante. No había tiempo ni energía para la piedad aquí - ni para uno mismo, ni para nadie. Se necesita todo su ser, toda su energía, para hacer frente a lo que debe ser afrontado.

La muerte también, debe ser aceptada como parte de la vida; y aunque es difícil, uno sigue adelante.

El predicador visitante habló las palabras de compromiso. También habló a la familia del difunto. Quien, en este caso, se componía de una persona solitaria y pequeña, el viudo del difunto; Porque uno apenas podía contar el bebé que llevaba como uno de los dolientes, aunque fuera el bebé de Theo.

El predicador habló palabras que eran apropiadas para la ocasión - palabras de consuelo y palabras de aliento. Los vecinos escucharon en silencio aquellas palabras similares a las que habían oído antes. Cuando la breve ceremonia terminó Draco volvió de la tumba hacia el carro, y los cuatro hombres tomaron las palas y se volcaron a la tarea de cubrir la robusta caja de madera que había mantenido a uno de aquellos vecinos despierto la mayor parte de la noche para tenerlo listo para este día.

Cuando Draco se alejó, un muchacho dio un paso adelante y colocó su mano en su delgado hombro.

"Soy Peter Marshall ", dijo. "Lamento que no tengamos más que una habitación, pero sería bienvenido a compartirlo conmigo y mi esposo por unos días hasta que logre ordenar sus asuntos."

"Le estoy muy agradecido." Draco habló casi en un susurro. "Pero yo no quisiera imponer mi presencia. Creo que voy a quedarme aquí por un rato. Necesito tiempo para pensar."

"Entiendo." Y el joven siguió adelante.

Draco siguió hacia el carro y fue detenido de nuevo, esta vez por una anciana mano apacible de mujer. "Estos no son tiempos fáciles para ti, lo sé. Enterré mi primer marido hace muchos años y sé el sentimiento". Se detuvo un minuto y luego siguió. "Supongo que no has tenido tiempo para planificar nada." Viendo el ligero movimiento de la cabeza de Draco continuó.

"No puedo ofrecerte un lugar para quedarte, estamos llenos en nuestro lugar, pero te puedo ofrecer algo que comer, y si usted quisiera mover su carro a nuestro patio, estaríamos felices de ayudarte a empacar tus cosas, y mi Arthur, Arthur Weasley, estará más contento de ayudarte a ir a la ciudad siempre que estés listo para ir."

-Gracias -murmuró Draco-, pero creo que me mantendré aquí un rato.

¿Cómo podía decir que no tenía dinero para quedarse en la ciudad, ni siquiera por una noche, y ninguna esperanza de conseguir alguno? ¿Qué clase de trabajo podría tener un joven sin entrenamiento en su condición? ¿Qué clase de futuro había allí para él de todas formas?

Sus pesados pies lo llevaron al carro y su mano ponderada levantó el colgajo de lona. Draco sólo quería arrastrarse lejos, fuera de la vista, y dejar al mundo afuera.

Hacía calor allí en el mediodía y el aire enviciado hacia que su cabeza, ya de por sí dolida, diera vueltas. Se arrastró hacia atrás a través de la entrada y se dejó caer sobre la hierba en el lado sombrío de la carreta, apoyándose contra los restos rotos de la rueda. Sus sentidos parecían estar jugando trucos sobre él. Draco nadó a través de la irrealidad en un intenso sentimiento de pérdida. Dando vueltas en su cabeza, haciendo que se preguntara qué era realmente real y qué imaginaba.

Trato de serenarse mentalmente tanteando un poco el sentido todo, cuando de repente una voz masculina lo hizo saltar con su cercanía.

"Disculpe."

Draco levantó la vista. Un hombre se paró frente a él, la gorra en la mano, golpeando con los dedos con determinación mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Lo reconoció vagamente como uno de los que había cavado la tumba. El hombre evidenciaba fuerza, y había una sabiduría vieja en sus ojos que sus rasgos juveniles desmentían.

Sus ojos se encontraron pero los labios de Draco se negaron a contestar.

El hombre pareció sacar valor de algún lugar en lo más profundo de su interior y hablaba de nuevo.

"Sé que esto es inoportuno... joder has enterrado tu marido y todo... pero me temo que el asunto no puede esperar más tiempo."

Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y levantó la vista del sombrero en sus manos.

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter", se apresuró, "y creo que usted y yo tenemos necesidad uno del otro".

Al ver que Draco tomaba aire levantó una mano y se apresuró.

"Ahora espera un minuto," le dijo casi como un comando. "Es una cosa de sentido común. Has perdido a tu hombre, y estás aquí solo." Echó un vistazo a la rueda rota del carro.

"Creo que no tienes dinero para ir a tu hogar, si es que tienes una familia a la que volver."

"E Incluso si así fuera y pudiera ser, no hay tren para que pase por aquí hasta la próxima primavera. Yo también tengo una necesidad."

Se detuvo allí y sus ojos cayeron. Paso un minuto antes de que los levantara y volviera a hablar.

"Tengo una pequeña, no mucho más mayor que un bebe, que necesita de alguien que lo cuide. Así que… como yo lo veo, si nos casamos, tú y yo ... ", se puso en cuclillas para ponerse más en su nivel y lo miró directamente a los ojos, " podríamos resolver ambos problemas."

"Hubiera esperado, pero el predicador solo está aquí por hoy y no volveré hasta el próximo mes de abril o mayo, así que tiene que ser hoy ".

Debe haber visto la mirada de puro horror en los ojos de Draco. "Lo sé, lo sé," Tartamudeó "No parece lógico, pero ¿qué más puede hacer?"

¿Qué más? Pensó el cerebro borroso de Draco. Yo moriría primero, eso es todo. Preferiría morir que casarte contigo... o con cualquier hombre. Salí. Vete. Pero el hombre no leyó sus pensamientos furiosos, y continuó.

"He estado luchando a lo largo del tiempo, tratando de ser padre y una madre al mismo tiempo para Lily, Pero no lo estoy logrando. Hay demasiado trabajo cuidando de ella, con tratar de trabajar la tierra, cuidando de la casa y todo. Tengo un buen pedazo de tierra y una cabaña cómoda, aunque sea pequeña. Yo podría ofrecerle todas las cosas que un esposo pudiera necesitar a cambio del trato del que le he hablado.

En cuanto a mi Lily estoy seguro de que podrías aprender a amarla. Ella es una pequeña cosa perfecta. -Hizo una pausa-, pero ella tiene una necesidad.

Una persona que la cuide. Eso es todo lo que te pido. Se esa persona para mi Lily. Nada más. Usted y Lily pueden compartir el dormitorio.

Me llevaré mis cosas al granero y… ", titubeó," Te prometo esto también. Cuando el siguiente tren de vagones por aquí hacia el este si no es feliz aquí, voy a pagar tu pasaje de vuelta a casa - con una condición: debes llevar a mi Lily contigo. No es justo que la pequeña no tenga una mamá ni nadie que la cuide.

Se levantó de repente.

-Lo dejaré pensando en ello, señor, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Se volvió y se alejó. El hundimiento de sus hombros le dijo cuánto le habían costado decir aquellas palabras. Aún así, pensó con rabia, ¿qué tipo de hombre podría proponer matrimonio a una persona que acababa de salir de la tumba de su marido? - incluso este tipo de matrimonio. Draco sentía desesperación dentro de él. Prefiero morir, se dijo. Preferiría morir.

¿Qué pasa con el bebé de Theo? Draco no quería la muerte del bebé, por su bien por el de Theo. La frustración reinaba dentro de él. Qué horrible posición para estar No tenía nada, nada, en este lugar abandonado por Dios. Su Familia y amigos estaban fuera del alcance y estaba completamente solo.

Draco sabía que el hombre tenía razón. Él lo necesitaba y lo odiaba por ello.

"¡Odio a este lugar, lo odio, lo odio, el frío miserable, lo odio! ¡Lo Odio!" Pero cuando el dejo está en la frustración, sabía que no tenía salida.

Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó de la hierba sombreada. Draco no esperaba que el hombre volviera con sus maneras sobradoras que le dijera su decisión, pensó obstinadamente, y entró en el carro y comenzó un empacar las cosas que llamaba suyas.


	2. Una persona para Lily

Capitulo 2

Una persona para Lily

Cabalgaron en silencio en su carro. El predicador estaba en la casa de los Weasley donde había ido a comer. Lily estaba allí también, se había quedado con la familia Weasley para que los muchachos mayores la cuidaran mientras que su pa estaba en el entierro.

Draco se sentó tieso y mudo a su lado mientras la carreta se empujaba. Levantó una mano medio muerta para empujar el cabello revuelto por la brisa de su cara caliente. Harry lo miró con preocupación en sus ojos.

"No falta mucho, el sol está muy fuerte y hace calor. Usted necesita un techo sobre su cabeza. "

Se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia adelante. ¿Qué le importaba el sol caliente a él? ¿Cabeza? ¿Qué le importaba? Nada peor podría pasarle a Draco. Volvió el rostro para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas que se formaban contra su voluntad. No quería ninguna simpatía de este hombre sin corazón a su lado.

Los caballos avanzaban con dificultad. Su cuerpo dolía por el rebote de la carreta. Aquellas dos huellas dejadas por los carros que era vagamente conocida como la carretera.

Draco se sintió aliviado al ver la casa de los Weasley aparecer en la base de un racimo de pequeñas colinas. Entraron en el patio, y Harry saltó ligeramente hacia abajo y se volvió para ayudarle. Estaba demasiado entumecido para negarse, temiendo que si trataba de bajarse solo se caería de plano sobre el polvo. Lo levantó con facilidad y estabilizó sobre sus pies antes de dejarle ir. Luego dio la vuelta alrededor del poste para atar los caballos y le indicó que lo precediera a la casa.

Draco no notó nada de lo que lo rodeaba. Su mente se negó a grabar nada en su estado confundido. Sólo recordó que la puerta había sido abierta por una sorprendida señora Weasley que miró de uno a otro. Era consciente que había otras personas allí, aparentemente esperando la llamada a la comida del mediodía. En eso vio al predicador conversando con un hombre que, suponía, era Arthur. Los niños parecían estar por todos lados. Ni siquiera intentó discernir cuántos.

Harry Potter estaba hablando con la señora Weasley, incluyendo al predicador y Arthur en su explicación.

"Hemos decidido ..."

"Hemos ..." Draco irrumpió dentro de sí mismo. "Tú quieres decir."

"Hemos decidido casarnos mientras el predicador sigue aquí para hacer los honores. Significará una casa para el señor Malfoy y una persona para mi Lily."

Oyó la voz de la señora Weasley: "Es lo único sensato que hay que hacer", y el predicador, "sí, sí, por supuesto."

Se produjo un movimiento general a su alrededor cuando un lugar fue despejado y en lo que parecía casi una inmoral brevedad de tiempo estaba escuchando las palabras familiares.

Debe haber pronunciado sus propias respuestas en los momentos apropiados, porque las palabras del predicador vinieron a través de la neblina. . . Ahora os declaro marido y esposo. Se produjo un revuelo en Draco de nuevo.

La Sra. Weasley estaba poniendo más lugares en la mesa y animándoles a "comer con nosotros antes de ir a casa". Y entonces estaban en la mesa, los niños habían sido alimentados por las chicas mayores antes que los adultos llegaron a casa desde el funeral. El predicador bendijo la comida y la charla general continuaba alrededor de él. Debe haber comido algo, aunque más tarde no podía recordar lo que era ni si había sido sabroso o de otra manera.

Se sentía como una cosa mecánica, moviéndose, incluso hablando automáticamente los controles de su vida siendo manejados por algo bastante fuera de sí mismo.

Se estaban moviendo de nuevo. Levantarse de la mesa, haciendo preparativos para estar en camino. El predicador estaba recogiendo un almuerzo que habían preparado para él y diciendo sus despedidas.

Uno de los mayores muchachos Weasley sacó a su caballo del establo. Antes de que el predicador saliera de la casa, de una manera sencilla y directa tomó sus manos en la suya y deseó que Dios esté muy cerca de él en los próximos meses. Arthur y Harry lo siguieron para ayudarle con su caballo, y la señora Weasley se despidió de la puerta abierta.

Entonces el predicador se había ido. La señora Weasley volvió a entrar en la habitación, y los hombres fueron a ayudar a enganchar la carreta a los caballos para que el equipo de Harry esté listo para seguir adelante.

"Percy, ve a despertar a la niña Lily de su siesta y ver que esté lista para ir. Ron, tu y George despejan la mesa y laven estos platos."

Draco se sintió fuera de lugar. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo estaba consciente del movimiento alrededor de él mientras se sentaba inerte y despreocupado.

Percy regresó, llevando una pequeña figura arrugada, que, a pesar de su somnolencia, logró una sonrisa feliz. Draco notó sólo la sonrisa y los profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban, con desconfianza. Esta debe ser Lily, pensó sin sentir nada. Esto se verificó cuando Harry pasó por la puerta y la muchacha le dio la bienvenida con un grito alegre y los brazos extendidos. La apretó contra su pecho y por un momento puso una mejilla contra la suya.

Entonces, agradeciendo a su anfitrión y anfitriona, se volvió para dejar que Draco supiera que estarían emprendiendo su camino.

La señora Weasley salió con Draco. No hubo felicitaciones o deseos sobre el nuevo matrimonio. Nadie había hecho un intento de hacerlo y Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio por eso. Una palabra extraviada, no importa cuán sinceramente dicha, habría roto su reserva y hecho que las lágrimas fluyeran, estaba seguro. Pero no se había dicho nada. De hecho, el matrimonio no fue mencionado incluso.

Estas personas eran sensibles a los sentimientos de los demás. Se despidieron sólo como vecinos, aunque los ojos de la señora Weasley tuvieron una suavidad especial cuando miró a Draco y dijo simplemente. "Pasare en unos días para ver si ya está bien asentando. Será bueno tener otro vecino tan cerca para visitar ahora".

Draco le dio las gracias y el equipo avanzó. Ellos estaban nuevamente a merced de la carretera polvorienta y del sol caliente.

"Ahí está ... justo allí". Draco casi saltó a las palabras de Harry Potter, pero Levantó los ojos para seguir el dedo que estaba señalando.

Abrigado por los árboles en el norte y un pequeño cerro en el oeste, estaba el hogar que pertenecía a este hombre a su lado.

Una cabaña pequeña pero ordenada se destacó, con un pozo delante y un jardín a un lado. Unos pocos arbustos crecieron a lo largo del camino hacia la puerta, e incluso desde allí Draco podía ver los colores de las flores de otoño todavía sobre ellos.

A un lado había un establo robusto para los caballos y el ganado, y un cerdo se encontraba más atrás entre un arbolado. Había un gallinero entre el granero y la casa y varios otros pequeños edificios esparcidos aquí y allá.

Supuso que debía aprender el propósito de cada uno de ellos pronto. En este momento estaba demasiado gastado para preocuparse.

-Es lindo -murmuró, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pues no había querido decir tal cosa. De alguna manera, en su mente, se parecía tanto a los sueños que él Y Theo habían compartido, y el saberlo le hacía daño y le hacía perder el aliento en un silencioso sollozo. No dijo nada más y se sintió aliviado cuando Lily, viendo su casa, tomó toda la atención de su pa en su emoción.

Cuando se detuvieron en la parte delantera de la casa, un perro salió corriendo a reunirse ellos y fue recibido con afecto por Harry y Lily.

Harry ayudó a Draco a bajar y habló suavemente. "Lo mejor será que salga del sol y entre a descansar un poco. Encontrarás el dormitorio al lado de la sala de estar. Yo me haré cargo de Lily y de cualquier otra cosa que necesite. Es demasiado tarde para trabajar el campo hoy de todos modos." Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras Draco pasaba a esta extraña casa iba a ser nuevo hogar, y luego se fue, llevando a Lily con él.

No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor, pero, sintiendo que debía acostarse o colapsar se abrió camino a través de la cocina y encontró la puerta en la sala de estar que conducía a la habitación. La cama parecía atractiva y se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para resbalar sus pies de sus zapatos antes de caer sobre ella.

Estaba más fresco en la casa y su cuerpo cansado comenzó a exigir ser considerado sobre su mente confusa. La angustia lo alcanzó, pero poco a poco sus emociones hirvientes se fueron aplacando lo suficiente para permitir que se hundiera en un sueño profundo, pero preocupado.


	3. Matrimonio por conveniencia

Capítulo 3

Matrimonio por conveniencia

Draco se despertó y miró por la ventana. Se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba oscuro afuera. Vagamente consciente de que alguien se movía en la cocina, el olor a café y tocino le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía hambre. Oyó la charla de Lily y recordó de nuevo por qué estaba aquí. Sin preocuparse por nada, se levantó, se calzó los zapatos y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Supuso que era un desastre, pero ¿qué importaba? Se sorprendido en la tenue luz al ver su baúl apoyado contra la pared sobre un mueble de cajones. Todo lo que él poseía estaba allí; pero incluso ese pensamiento triste no logro movilizarlo.

Abrió el baúl, sacó su cepillo y se lo pasó por el pelo. Al menos hizo algunas mejoras, esperaba. Alisó su camisa arrugada y se dirigió hacia el olor del café. Harry lo miró inquisitivamente mientras entró en la habitación, y luego le hizo señas a una silla en la mesa.

-No soy un cocinero -dijo-, pero esto va llenarlo.

Draco se sentó y Harry salió de la estufa con un plato de panqueques y otro de tocino al lado. Lo dejó y regresó para tomar el café humeante. Sintió una sensación de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo Harry lo que debería haber estado haciendo él mismo. Bueno, sería la última vez. De ahora en adelante él llevaría su carga. Harry se sentó, y justo cuando Draco estaba a punto de servirse a sí mismo un panqueque se detuvo brevemente por su voz.

-¿Lily quieres que tu pa te ayude con la comida?

Así que él era un padre cariñoso. Eso parecía, más sabiendo lo desesperado que estaba en busca de ayuda para su pequeña. Oh bien, qué; ¿Le importaba? No tenía la menor importancia. Pero pensó que si él recordaba bien, los hombres que querían y cuidaban de esa manera a sus hijos no solían golpear a sus esposos. Con un poco de suerte tal vez él no tendría que aguantar eso de todos modos. Una nueva ola de desesperación repentinamente lo abrumó. No sabía nada de este hombre. ¡Podía ser cualquier cosa! Tal vez debería alegrarse de que él era un padre cariñoso. Podría salvarle un montón de problemas.

-¿No tienes hambre?

Sus palabras lo hicieron saltar y se dio cuenta de que había estado sentado allí dejando vagar sus pensamientos.

"Oh, sí, sí," tartamudeó y se sirvió a sí mismo la torta que estaban ofreciéndole.

Lily comió con un apetito abundante, sorprendiéndolo la cantidad de comida que entraba en una cosa tan pequeña, y charló con él y con su padre, al mismo tiempo. Draco pensó que había entendido una o dos palabras aquí y allí, pero realmente no puso su mente para entender lo que la niña decía.

Después de la comida, se ofreció voluntario para lavar los platos y Harry estuvo de acuerdo; entonces se encargaría de acostar a Lily. Le mostró donde estaban las cosas y luego, recogiendo a Lily, empezó a lavarla y a prepararla para acostarse. Draco se puso a trabajar en los platos. Al abrir puertas y cajones del armario de otra persona, una extraña sensación de inquietud se estableció en él. Debía esforzarse para superar ese sentimiento sabía, porque tenía que hacerse cargo de esta cocina como si perteneciera a él. No pudo contener un ligero estremecimiento que lo atravesaba sin embargo.

Cuando regresó de vaciar el agua de lavar en el rosal por la puerta, Harry estaba acercando una silla a la mesa de la cocina.

-Está dormida -dijo-.

Draco colocó el plato en su clavija y colgó la toalla sobre el estante para secar. ¿Qué hacer ahora? se preguntó, pero Harry se encargó de eso por él.

"Los cajones en el cuarto están vacíos, moví mis cosas al granero. Desempaca y ponte cómodo. Siéntase libre de usar cualquier cosa en la casa, y si hay algo que te sea necesario, haz una lista. Voy a la ciudad por suministros la mayoría de los sábados, puedes usar lo que tengamos hasta entonces. Cuando te sientas mejor y más cómodo, tal vez quieras venir conmigo para escoger tu mismo."

"Creo que ya es mejor que te vayas a dormir. Ha sido un día difícil. Sé que tomará un tiempo para que deje de doler y sentirte como en casa aquí. Intentare no apresurarte." Entonces su mirada exigió que Draco escuchara y comprendiera. "Me casé solo porque Lily necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara como a su propia hija. Estaría muy agradecida si ya la llamas así."

Era una orden; Draco podía sentirlo como tal. Pero sus ojos lo sostuvieron firmemente, y aunque no dijo nada, su orgullo lo desafió. ¡Bueno! conocía su lugar. Le ofreció un lugar para vivir; Draco a su vez cuidaría a su hija. No pedía caridad. Se ganaría su lugar. Sería el papá de Lily. Camino sin decir una palabra y se dirigió al dormitorio. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedó unos instantes apoyado en ella. Cuando se sintió mejor cruzó silenciosamente hasta donde podía mirar hacia abajo donde estaba la niña. La lámpara dio un suave resplandor, haciendo que la pequeña figura de la cuna apareciera incluso más pequeña.

"-Está bien, Lily -susurró Draco-, hagamos un trato, tu serás una buena niña, y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser un buen padre para ti. "Ella se veía tan pequeña e indefensa allí y Draco se dio cuenta que esa pequeña, de menos de dos años de edad, era alguien que la vida ya había hecho daño. ¿Qué cosa podría haber hecho este pequeño ser para merecer que la madre que amaba fuera alejada de ella? El propio bebé de Draco se movió ligeramente dentro de él, y puso una mano en el lugar que lentamente se estaba hinchando para que el mundo supiera iba a ser padre ¿Y si fuera mi pequeño quien estuviera sin mi cuidado? El pensamiento lo hizo entrar en pánico. De nuevo miró a la niña dormida, a sus rizos marrones que enmarcan su cara de duendecillo, y algo se agitó dentro de su corazón. No era amor lo que sentía, pero era un pequeño paso en la dirección correcta.

Darco se levantó a la mañana siguiente tan pronto como oyó el suave clic de la puerta cuando Harry salió de la casa para ir al granero. Se vistió silenciosamente para no molestar Lily, y salió de la habitación, decidido a mantener su parte del " matrimonio por conveniencia" del que se encontró siendo parte. Así que tenía un techo sobre su cabeza. Se lo ganaría. Él no estaría obligado a ningún hombre, particularmente a este frío individuo cuyo apellido ahora compartía. Se negó, incluso en sus pensamientos, a reconocerlo como su marido. Y hablando de apellidos, advirtió, sería fácil recordar que ya no era Draco Nott, ¡diablos! ni siquiera era Draco Malfoy, sino Draco Potter. Retraídamente, se preguntó si la ley se opondría si obstinadamente se aferraba a su apellido "real". Seguramente podría ser Draco Malfoy Potter sin incriminarse a sí mismo. Luego, con un susto, se dio cuenta de que su bebé tendría el apellido de Potter también.

"¡Oh no!" Se detuvo y se llevó las manos a la cara. "Oh, no, por favor. Quiero que mi bebé tenga el apellido de Theo."

Pero incluso mientras luchaba y dejaba que gruesas lágrimas se extiendan entre sus dedos, sabía que perdería aquí también. Estaba casado con este hombre, no importa cuán desagradable sea el pensamiento; y el niño que nacería después del matrimonio llevaría su apellido, aunque fuera el bebé de Theo. Draco sentía una nueva razón para aborrecerlo.

"Bueno, de todos modos, puedo nombrar a mi bebé Nott si quiero", declaró enojado para sí mismo. "No puede impedirmelo."

Limpió sus lágrimas en su manga, levanto la barbilla obstinadamente, y encendió la cocina.

El fuego ya estaba prendiendo en la gran estufa negra, y Draco se alegró de que no tuviera que luchar con esa difícil parte de su tarea, casi imposible, de seguir adelante. Abrió las puertas del armario hasta que encontró el café. Sabía dónde estaba la cafetera, pensó con gratitud. ¿No lo había lavado y guardado? Había agua fresca en el cubo en una mesa baja cerca de la puerta y tendría el café hecho en muy poco tiempo.

"Bueno, es el primer paso", pensó. "¿Ahora qué?"

Buscó algo más y encontró ingredientes suficientes para hacer un lote de panqueques. Al menos eso podía lo hacer. Draco y Theo casi vivían de panqueques, la razón era que no había habido más provisiones como para que él pudiera para preparar algo diferente. No iba a ser una tarea fácil conseguir las cosas para preparar una comida adecuada, se dio cuenta. Sus incursiones en la cocina habían sido muy limitadas. Bueno, él aprendería. Era capaz de aprender, ¿no? Primero tendría que descubrir dónde estaban guardadas las cosas en esta endemoniada cocina. Draco raramente usaba palabras que pudieran ser clasificadas como "malas palabras", aunque había oído muchas en su joven vida. Sintió ganas, sin embargo, de soltar un torrente de ellas ahora. En cambio, eligió a una de las expresiones menos ofensivas de su padre, la única que le habían permitido utilizar.

"¡Demonios!" Volvió a explotar. "¿Qué es lo que uno puede hacer?"

Harry esperaba algo más que panqueques y café, pero ¿De dónde iba a sacarlo? Parecía que había un sin fin de latas y contenedores en los armarios, pero estaban llenos de ingredientes y condimentos, nada que sirviera para preparar el desayuno.

Pollos. Había visto pollos, y donde había pollos debería haber huevos. Empezó a ir en busca de algunos, atravesó de la puerta de la cocina, continúo a través del cobertizo que era la entrada adjunta a la cocina, cuando su ojo avistó un extraño artefacto al lado del cobertizo. Parecía una especie de polea y siguiendo la cuerda hasta el suelo notó un corte cuadrado en las tablas de suelo y el extremo tenía una manija atada. Con cautela se acercó, preguntándose si podría estar invadiendo un lugar donde no debería estar. Lentamente levantó la puerta de la trampa. Al principio no pudo ver nada; entonces, cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, vio lo que parecía ser la parte de arriba de una gran caja de madera. Para eso debía ser la polea y la cuerda. Draco subió la caja.

Para ello comenzó a manipular las cuerdas, notando que la caja parecía estar moviéndose hacia arriba. Tomó más fuerza de lo que había imaginado, pero encontró que podía manejarlo muy bien. Lentamente, la caja apareció a la vista. Podía sentir la frescura que la acompañaba. Por fin la caja estaba completamente expuesta y deslizó el lazo de cuerda sobre un gancho que parecía ser para ese propósito. El frente de la caja estaba equipado con una puerta, en su mayoría compuesta de malla de metal, y dentro de ella podía ver varios artículos de comida. Abrió la puerta y jadeó ante la abundancia de cosas buenas. Había huevos en una cesta, botellas de crema fresca, leche y mantequilla, tocino y jamón. Sobre un estante había algunas verduras frescas y pequeños frascos que contenían conservas y, entre todas esas las cosas, descubrió después de olfatear la caja, miel fresca. Probablemente salvaje. ¡Qué descubrimiento!

Ahora no tendría problema con el desayuno. Sacó el tocino a un lado y unos pocos huevos. Luego escogió algo de mermelada y estaba a punto de bajar la caja de nuevo cuando recordó a Lily. Un niño debe tener leche para beber siempre que se pueda, y tal vez a Harry le gustaba la crema para su café. No lo sabía. De hecho, no sabía nada del hombre.

Cuidadosamente bajó la caja de nuevo y coloco la puerta de la trampa. Recogiendo su hallazgo, volvió a la cocina sintiéndose mucho mejor sobre la perspectiva de poner el desayuno sobre la mesa.

El café ya estaba hirviendo y su fragancia le recordaba cuán hambriento estaba. Tomó los platos del armario y puso la mesa. Quería que la comida estuviera caliente cuando Harry viniera de las tareas, y no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaban a él en las mañanas.


	4. Madrugón complicado

Capítulo 4

Madrugón complicado.

Draco acababa de volver a mezclar sus panqueques cuando oyó a Lily. Mejor la levantó y la visto primero, decidió, y dejó sus ingredientes en la alacena. Cuando apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, la sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció y miró a Draco con sorpresa, si no alarma.

"Buen día Lily," dijo Draco, y levantó a la niña de la cuna para colocarla en su propia cama.

-¿Ahora me pregunto dónde está tu ropa? habló con la niña.

No estaban en la gran cómoda, porque Draco ya había abierto cada uno de los cajones cuando desempacó sus cosas la noche anterior. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio un pequeño baúl apoyado debajo de la ventana de la habitación. Ese era el baúl de Lily, y seleccionó prendas que se sentía eran adecuada para ese día. Había cosas lindas. Su mamá debe haber sido muy buena costurera.

Draco regresó a la pequeña que estaba sentado con los ojos muy abiertos, observándolo en cada movimiento. Dejó la ropa en la cama y buscó a Lily, pero cuando la niña se dio cuenta que este extraño estaba a punto de vestirla, hizo un salvaje agarre de sus zapatos y empezó a gritar.

Draco pensó que sus gritos harían palidecer a un fantasma. "Basta Lily, detente," la regañó, pero ahora la niña estaba gritando fuera de sí. Ya fuera de rabia o miedo, Draco no sabía cuál.

"Yo quiero pa", sollozó.

Draco aceptó la derrota.

"Cállate ahora, silencio", dijo, recogiendo a la niña que se retorcía. Reunió la ropa junto a la alborotada pequeña, las cargo hasta la cocina, donde colocó a la niña y sus pertenencias en un rincón. Lily se abrazó a su ropa posesivamente, todavía sollozando mientras lo hacía. Draco volvió a los panqueques justo cuando el café chisporroteaba y se hervía. Hizo un agarre frenético para la cafetera, alejándola del calor a la parte posterior de la estufa. Había puesto demasiada madera, se dio cuenta. La estufa estaba prácticamente saltando con el calor. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que limpiar el lío, y no encontrar nada que parecía adecuado, fue a su propia habitación donde se sacó una prenda bien gastada de su cajón. La cosa no era mucho más que un trapo de todos modos decidió, y de vuelta fue a la cocina a limpiar. Lily aulló.

Fue a esta escena que Harry regresó. Miró desde al desconsolado Draco, que ya había añadido un dedo quemado al resto de sus miserias, a la gritadora Lily en la esquina, todavía agarrándose furiosamente a su ropa.

Draco se apartó de la estufa. Había hecho lo mejor que podía hasta ahora. Tiró la prenda empapada y maloliente en la esquina y sus ojos chispearon cuando señaló a Lily -"Ella no me dejó vestirla," explico. "Tuvo una rabieta llamando a su pa." No estaba seguro de cómo esperaba que Harry respondiera, pero ciertamente no como lo hizo.

-"Me temo que la memoria de un niño es bastante corta" -dijo con calma, con tanta calma que Draco parpadeó. "Ella olvidó que ahora tiene dos papás." Se dirigió hacia el armario, sin mirar ni siquiera a Draco quien tenía un nuevo lote de lágrimas en sus ojos listo para salir.

"Ella tiene que aprender que usted es su nuevo papá y que usted es el que manda aquí. Ahora, la llevará de vuelta a la habitación y la vestirá y yo esperaré aquí." Indicó la cocina algo desordenada y el desayuno parcialmente preparado. Luego cruzó y abrió una ventana para dejar que parte del calor de la estufa. Y no volvió a mirar a Draco o a Lily.

Draco respiró hondo y se inclinó para recoger a Lily que reaccionó inmediatamente con gritos como una cosa herida, pateando y azotando cuando fue llevada.

-Ahora veamos -dijo Draco con los dientes apretados-, ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Dijimos que tú serías buena y que yo sería tu nuevo papá, y esto no es ser bueno. Pero Lily no estaba escuchando.

Draco la depositó en la cama y se sorprendió al escuchar a Lily claramente y con firmeza decir entre gritos, "Yo- quiero Mamá".

Así que sí la recordaba. La ira fría de Draco comenzó a derretirse lentamente. Quizás Lily se sentía con él como este lo hacía con Harry, enfadada y frustrada. Ella no tenía realmente la culpa por llorar y patear. Él mismo estaba tentado a intentarlo si la vida no le hubiera enseñado ya lo insensato e inútil que eso sería.

"Oh, Lily", pensó. "Ya sé cómo te estás sintiendo." "Nos tendremos que hacer amigos lentamente, pero primero"se estremeció, "primero, de alguna manera tenemos que vestirte."

Arregló la ropa en el orden que los necesitara. No tendría las manos libres para separarlas mientras luchaba con Lily, lo sabía. Entonces, se agacho y tomó el niño que luchaba en su rodilla. Lily seguía lanzando su ataque. No, no era miedo. Draco podía sentir eso ahora. Era pura cólera por parte de la niña.

"Basta Lily, déjalo ya." La voz de Draco fue ahogada por la del niño y luego la mano de Draco golpeó, dos veces, en el trasero de la niña. Tal vez fue sólo el shock, o tal vez la niña era lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta de que estaba dominada. De cualquier manera notó que sus ojos se veían anchos de sorpresa y los gritos y contorsiones se detuvieron. Lily todavía sollozaba en respiraciones ruidosas, tragando saliva, pero no se resistió de nuevo cuando Draco la vistió.

Cuando terminó la batalla, la niña estaba arreglada y Draco desaliñado, los dos se miraron cautelosamente. "Ya, pobre pequeña", Draco susurró y tiró de la pequeña cosa cerca de él. Para su sorpresa, Lily no se resistió, sino que lo abrazó cerca, permitiéndose ser sostenida y amada mientras que se balanceaban suavemente detrás y adelante.

Cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados así, Draco no lo sabía, pero gradualmente se dio cuenta que la niña ya no sollozaba. Detectó el olor del tocino al freírse viniendo de la cocina, se despertó y usó su peine, primero por su cabello rubio, y luego en los rizos marrones de la niña. Recogió a Lily y regresó a la cocina, sumergiendo un paño en agua fría para lavar lágrimas de la pequeña y también para enfriar su propia cara. Harry no levantó la vista. "Allí esta él, haciendo lo que debería estar haciendo yo de nuevo", pensó Draco abatido.

Los panqueques estaban listos, los huevos fritos también, el tocino chisporroteo cuando lo levantó de la sartén. El café cocido al vapor en sus tazas y una pequeña taza de leche en el lugar de Lily. No quedaba nada más que hacer excepto sentarse. Harry trajo el tocino y se sentó a través junto a Draco.

Esta vez no sería atrapado. Recordó que atendía a Lily antes de comer, así que inclinó la cabeza y se sentó en silencio. Se quedó quieto, esperando. Nada sucedió ... entonces se dio cuenta... era Su trabajo cuidar de Lily.

Le echó un rápido vistazo y vio a Harry sentado, jugando con la pequeña. Podía sentir el color subiendo lentamente a sus mejillas, pero Harry no levantó la vista.

"¿Quieres que corte tu panqueque?", Le pregunto titubeante a Lily. La niña no dijo nada pero movió su cabeza afirmando con vehemencia. Luego le sirvió un huevo y tocino y observo con admiración como la pequeña devoraba su desayuno.

Draco deseó solemnemente que las cosas mejoraran a partir de ese momento. De hecho, esperaba que este horrible sentimiento de desesperación terminara. Trajo su mente de nuevo a la realidad para alcanzar a ver a Harry sirviendo nuevamente el plato de la pequeña. Ya había perdido la oportunidad de demostrar que no era un completo inutil dejando que su mente vagara.

"Demonios", pensó, pero luego su atención fue tomada nuevamente por sus cavilaciones. Draco oyó el ruido de los platos y se dio cuenta de que su mente había estado vagando. Con la inclinada se sonrojó de nuevo y levantó el rostro, pero Harry estaba cortando el panqueque de Lily por lo que su vergüenza pasó inadvertida.

Al principio el desayuno era una comida tranquila. Lily estaba demasiado cansada de su batalla durante la mañana para hablar y Harry parecía preocupado. Draco también se sentía preocupado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y no eran en absoluto agradables.

-¿Qué después del desayuno? se preguntó. Primero tendría que lavar los platos, luego limpiar adecuadamente la estufa sucia. Entonces ¿Qué? Le encantaría la oportunidad de lavar las pocas cosas lamentables que componían su guardarropa. También le gustaría lavar las mantas que tenía y guardarlas en su baúl. Los necesitaría de nuevo cuando se incorporara al tren de vagones que iba hacia el este.

Su mente vagaba, haciendo planes sobre cómo podría reparar las pocas camisas y pantalones que poseía si pudiera encontrar un poco de tela en algún lugar. Harry dijo que iba a la ciudad los sábados. Era miércoles. Tendría que hacer inventario del stock de los armarios y tratar de hacer la lista para él. Le echó una mirada a harry y luego rápidamente miró hacia su plato. Él Ciertamente no parecía un hombre feliz, se dijo. Apenado casi, podría uno llamarlo. En cualquier caso, de aspecto profundo, como si tratara de ordenar alguna cosa en su mente.

Entonces Lily cortó con un suspiro contento, y un abundante, "Termine, Pa." Ella Empujó su plato hacia adelante. El rostro se transformó. "¿Quién es la niña grande de pa?" Él sonrió, y los dos compartieron algunos parloteando que Draco no hizo ningún esfuerzo para seguir. Harry se levantó y volvió a llenar su taza de café, ofreciéndole más también. Se regañó por no darse cuenta de la taza vacía primero.

Harry terminó el plato y tomó un sorbo del café caliente. Entonces miró monótonamente a través de Draco. Se encontró con su mirada, aunque le resultaba difícil hacerlo. "Supongo que pasaste un mal momento sin saber dónde encontrar las cosas. Pero veo que encontraste los suministros en la caja fría ¡Bien! Hay también una bodega en el fondo. La mayor parte de las verduras del jardín ya están allí. Sólo quedan algunas cosas en el jardín. Hay allí, también, un estante con carne seca, pero necesitará una lámpara para poder elegir; esta oscuro ahí. También hay un ahumadero en la bodega. No hay mucho ahí por ahora. Planeamos hacer nuestro horno de otoño y el curado de la carne la próxima semana. Dos de los vecinos y yo trabajamos juntos. Hay gallinas, huevos y comida. Tratamos de no matar animales de más para no disminuir el rebaño, pero hay abundancia por ahora. No habrá carne fresca hasta que el tiempo se vuelva más frío, excepto por un poco de cerdo. Cuando el tiempo frio venga trataremos de conseguir un poco de carne salvaje; se mantiene entonces gracias al frío. A veces matamos nosotros un buey si pensamos que lo necesitamos. También hay peces en el río. Cuando el trabajo termina temprano intento pescar un poco. No estamos mal establecidos, realmente." No era un alarde, simplemente una declaración.

"Tenemos una tierra verdaderamente buena. Hemos tenido buenas cosechas durante las últimas cuatro temporadas. La manada ha crecido también y los cerdos y los pollos son bastante abundantes. Todas las verduras que necesitamos crecen en nuestro jardín, a la derecha al lado de la casa y hay un montón de semillas en los contenedores para plantar en primavera".

"Tenemos algo de dinero en efectivo - no mucho, pero suficiente y si necesitamos más, siempre podemos vender un cerdo." Estamos mejor que mucha gente, pero los vecinos alrededor de aquí lo están haciendo bien también. Parece que instalarnos aquí ha sido bueno.

-Plante algunos retoños de árboles frutales que me vendió un hombre hace un par de años, si todo va bien, deberíamos tener algo de fruta. Las manzanas podrían incluso florecer el año que viene según me han dicho.

"Te estoy diciendo esto porque deberías conocer estas tierras, por así decirlo. No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas o avergonzarse por pedir cuando necesite algo para usted o para Lily. Nunca hemos sido sofisticados, pero tratamos de ser "apropiados".

Se apartó de la mesa después de su largo discurso y se quedó en silencio un momento, como si estuviera ordenando en su pensamiento por si había algo más que él debería decirle. "Tenemos un par de vacas que dan una buena leche en la actualidad y un otra sin leche preñada con un becerro fuera de temporada, por lo que tenemos toda la leche y una mantequilla que necesitemos.

"Hay un buen par de caballos de trabajo y un caballo de paseo también" comentó "Por si alguna vez quieres hacer una visita a los vecinos. La señora Weasley es la más cercana, ella es realmente buena compañía y te estará esperando. Creo que ya la encontrarás agradable incluso cuando es mucho mayor que tú.

"La mayor parte de mi trabajo de campo lo termine para el otoño, pero tengo una pequeña parécela aún sin hacer. El objetivo es terminarla antes de que el invierno nos mantenga fuera un rato. Primero, sin embargo, pienso pasar unos cuantos días ayudando a uno de los vecinos que no ha terminado todavía. Tiene un comienzo lento. Planeo para ir allí hoy- Jedd Larson—y darle una mano. Se me pedirá que me quede a cenar con ellos por lo que no volveré a casa hasta muy tarde. Tu puedes quedarte a recorrer la casa y que hacer que usted y Lily lleguen a conocerse el uno al otro así, tal vez no vamos a tener más de estos madrugones complicados".

Se volvió hacia Lily y la levantó fácilmente entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres venir con Pa a ver a Dan y Charlie? Ella asintió en voz alta y los dos partieron para el granero.

Draco se movió. No más madrugones complicados. Esa era su única referencia al incidente. Él no parecía sobresaltado en ese momento, pero, reflexionó, tal vez le había molestado más de lo que había dejado ver.

Empezó a limpiar la mesa. Harry había dicho tantas cosas que parecía difícil poder ordenar sus ideas. Lo dejaría de lado por ahora y pensaría en ello más tarde cuando lo necesitara. Comenzó a hacer planes para su día.

Exploraría alrededor y encontraría una tina para calentar el agua y luego lavar la ropa y mantas como había esperado hacer. Tal vez sería capaz de encontrar una aguja e hilo y hacer el trabajo de reparación tan necesario también.

Cuando empezó a preparar los platos, Harry volvió a depositar a Lily, tratando de separar sus brazos aferrados. Lily ya se había acostumbrado a ir por todas partes con su pa, y no iba a ser fácil hacerle entender que las cosas serían diferentes ahora.

Después de que Harry se hubo marchado y Lily hubiese cesado finalmente de llorar, Draco guardó el último de los platos y se puso a trabajar en la limpieza de la estufa. Hecho esto, barrió el piso y se sentía listo para volver a sus propios planes para el día.

Nunca había tenido mucha práctica en mantener una casa propia, pero determinó que haría un buen trabajo. Harry nunca iba a sentirse avergonzado acerca de la casa en la que vivía, siempre y cuando Draco estuviera ganándose su lugar.

Tan pronto como tenía sus propias cosas en orden, volvió su atención a la casa, que había sido una residencia de soltero por demasiado tiempo. Aunque Harry había sido mejor que la mayoría en mantener las cosas, todavía no era como un esposo dedicado lo tendría. Sólo dale unos días. Tendría cosas en orden.


	5. Hasta que pueda conseguirlo

Capítulo 5

Hasta que pueda lograrlo. . .

Al final de la tarde Draco había terminado de lavar todo lo que le pertenecía y algunas de las prendas de Harry y Lily también. El día era mucho más fresco que el anterior, pensó con alivio. No podría haber tolerado otro así. Esto se sentía más como a mediados de octubre, incluso si todavía era un glorioso día de verano indio.

Draco miró hacia el oeste. Más allá de las colinas el azul las montañas se elevaban en majestad. Los árboles a lo largo de la ladera estaban adornados con amarillos y rojos. De hecho, muchos de las hojas ya estaban en el suelo o siendo llevadas hacia el sur por una racha de brisa.

Era una escena hermosa y pensó lo feliz que habría sido compartirlo con Theo. Si sólo él y Theo pudieran haber tenido esto juntos. Le dolía más el corazón que su cansada espalda mientras vaciaba el agua de los lavabos.

Lily estaba durmiendo una siesta. Draco se alegró de estar libre de la niña por un tiempo, casi tan contento como había estado de tener a Harry lejos por el día. Cuán aliviado se había sentido en su anuncio esa mañana. Tal vez con suerte el trabajo con el vecino lo mantendría alejado durante varios días. Apenas se atrevía a esperar mucho. Había planeado mirar alrededor de la granja hoy para saber dónde estaban las cosas, pero se sentía demasiado cansado en ese momento. Solo se tomaría unos minutos de descanso mientras Lily estaba durmiendo aún y luego haría su viaje de exploración, un poco más tarde.

Arrojó la última agua de enjuague, coloco la tina en las clavijas en el lado de la casa y con extremo cansancio entró a estirarse en su cama. Lloró un poco antes de que el cansancio lo reclamara, pero el sueño que vino fue el más tranquilo que había tenido desde que Theo había muerto. Draco se quedó dormido, inconsciente del hecho de que Lily despertó, lo miró mientras dormía, y luego, con una gran cantidad de maniobras, salió de su cuna y fue en busca de su pa.

Draco se despertó con un sobresalto, sin saber lo que lo había despertado, pero sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Tal vez Lily había llorado. Se apoyó en un codo y miró la cuna. No, no fue eso. Lily ni siquiera estaba allí. Lily… ¿No estaba allí? Pero debía estar allí. Draco se levantó, con el corazón latiendo. ¿Dónde estaba Lily? Tal vez Harry había regresado a casa y lleva a la niña con él.

"No te asustes", se dijo. "Ella tiene que estar bien."

Draco comprobó el corral, pero la carreta no estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor de los edificios, llamando a Lily a medida que caminaba. Lily no estaba. Se alejó cada vez más de los edificios pero todavía no aparecía Lily. Se estaba poniendo frenético ahora a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantenerse bajo control. ¿Dónde podría estar Lily? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Draco. Su pantalón había sufrido otra rasgadura cerca del dobladillo y tenía espinas en las manos de los rosales silvestres que había forzado en su camino a través de ellos. Comprobó el arroyo - arriba y abajo, buscando en el agua clara y poco profunda, pero ninguna señal de Lily o de algo que perteneciera a ella.

Tal vez siguió por el camino, pensó Draco, y partió a toda prisa por la polvorienta y accidentada calzada. Una y otra vez tropezó. Seguramente ella no podría haber ido tan lejos, razonó, pero se apresuró porque no sabía nada más que hacer. Luego, sobre la colina en el camino por delante, vio al equipo de Harry acercándose a él.

Podría haberse detenido al lado de la carretera y haber esperado para que se acercara, pero ni siquiera lo pensó. ¿Qué podía decirle a Harry? ¿Cómo podía decirle? Ni siquiera podía ser confiado para cuidar de un niño pequeño. ¿Tendría Harry alguna idea de dónde buscar por ella que Draco no lo había intentado ya?

Corrió hasta que finalmente tuvo que dar un paso a un lado para permitir que el equipo frenara a su lado. Draco miró a Harry, luciendo completamente miserable, su suciedad y lágrimas claramente expuestas en el rostro y allí sentada estaba Lily tan grande como la vida en la rodilla de su pa, con aspecto muy orgulloso de sí misma.

Harry dejó las riendas y bajó la mano para ayudar a Draco a subir a la carreta. Se subió a regañadientes, con la cabeza girando. Oh, ¿qué debe pensar él? Viajaron hacia su casa en silencio. ¿Por qué no dijo algo? No había hablado desde que había susurrado al equipo para que se detenga. Lily también estaba tranquila.

Bien, mejor así. Si ella dijera una palabra, Draco sabía que podría sentir ganas golpearla. Su gran alivio al verla sana y salva ahora fue reemplazado con un sentimiento de enojo hacia la niña. El rostro de Draco le dolía, tanto por el esfuerzo de su búsqueda frenética y de su profunda humillación. Luego levantó la barbilla. Entonces Harry no diría nada. Bueno... tampoco él. Podía pensar lo que quería, no le daría ninguna explicación. Lo odiaba de todos modos y no pensaba mucho mejor de su hija indisciplinada.

"Hasta que pueda lograr que pague por el boleto del tren, entonces estaré fuera de este miserable lugar tan rápido que ni siquiera podrán encontrar mis pisadas. " Quería desesperadamente recurrir a las lágrimas, pero el hombre en él le negaba incluso esa pequeña comodidad. -No te atrevas -se advirtió-, no te atrevas a darle satisfacción.

Sostuvo la cabeza en alto, con los ojos fijos y siguió así hasta que llegó a la casa. Con desprecio ignoró cualquier ayuda que Harry pudiera darle y se bajó sobre la rueda, logrando rasgarse el pantalón incluso un poco más. Colocó a Lily en el suelo y Draco recogió a la niña y entró en la casa. Lily parecía no darse cuenta de nada y no presto atención como su nuevo papá se fue ruidosamente a iniciar otro fuego en la cocina, el último se había apagado.

Otra comida para preparar… pero ¿qué? Le causó más vergüenza, pero Draco sabía que tendría que ser panqueques de nuevo. Eso era la única cosa que realmente sabía hacer. Bueno, que se ahogue con ellos. No iba a preocuparlo. ¿Por qué debería? No le debía nada. Deseaba haberse quedado en su carro y muriendo de hambre. Eso es lo que deseaba.

Asombrosamente, el fuego de Draco comenzó y la estufa de cocción estuvo funcionando pronto, derramando el calor. Ni siquiera pensó en estar agradecido mientras cocinaba, haciendo café y preparando su lote de panqueques. Freiría unos pocos trozos de jamón en vez de tocino, decidió.

Realmente no podía entender por qué lo molestaba tanto que todos sus esfuerzos desde que había llegado a esta casa se habían encontrado con un fracaso tan completo. No debería importarle en absoluto, y sin embargo lo hizo... mucho aunque no quisiera. Por dentro, Draco sintió profundamente que el fracaso era un enemigo para ser combatido y derrotado. Era la forma en que había crecido y no era fácil abandonar ahora.

Mientras la plancha se calentaba, lanzó una mirada de enojo a Lily. "Ahora quédate ahí", advirtió, luego se apresuró a traer toda su ropa antes que la humedad de la noche cayera. Cuando Harry entró desde el granero, la cena, tal como era, estaba lista. Si él estaba sorprendido porque había panqueques otra vez, no lo mostró. Draco se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que su los panqueques de Harry habían sido mejores que los suyos.

"¿Y qué?" pensó "Mi café está bien." Debe de haber sido cierto, porque cuando de nuevo se perdió de ver la taza vacía de Harry, y este se levantó para rellenarlo, comentó, -"Buen café", mientras se servía el segundo vaso. El rostro de Draco volvió a arder.

Después de la cena, despejó la mesa y preparó a Lily para irse a la cama. Todavía sentía como temblaba al pensar en la travesura de la niña y las ganas de desquitarse volvían a él cada vez que la tocó, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Cuando Lily se había metido en la cama y Draco se había lavado sus propios pies calientes y polvorientos, se excusó con un murmullo y, reuniendo las ropas lavadas de una silla en la sala de estar, los llevó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Pronto sería necesario encender la lámpara. Dobló cuidadosamente las camisas, pantalones y la ropa interior desgastados, poniéndolos en su cama.

Si solo tuviera aguja y algún hilo. Pero no le preguntaría, determinó. ¡Nunca! Se sentó en su cama para permitirse una posición más cómoda al colmarse de autocompasión. Fue entonces cuando notó una pequeña cesta de costura en la esquina detrás la puerta. Por un momento no pudo creer en su asombroso hallazgo, pero al abrir la canasta descubrió más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar.

Había hilo de varios colores, agujas de varios tamaños, un par perfecto de tijeras, e incluso algunas pequeñas piezas de tela. Con determinación, Draco se acomodó. Costura, esa era una cosa que podría hacer. Aunque, pensaba, la reparación apenas encajaba en la misma categoría que la costura.

Estaba consternado mientras trataba de hacer algo decente de las cosas gastadas ante él, y mientras más tiempo trabajaba, más desanimado se volvía. Había atacado primero los artículos menos usados, pero cuando llegó a los últimos estaba completamente desanimada. Ellos nunca durarían el invierno y tenía claro que nunca le pediría nada a aquel horrible hombre. ¡Nunca! Incluso si fue forzado a usar nada más que trapos.

Recordó sus palabras mientras se sacaba la vieja camisa y el pantalón roto y lo reemplazó con un pijama recién reparado. "Nunca hemos sido sofisticados, pero tratamos de ser 'apropiados'."

-Bueno, señor apropiado, ¿qué harías si ya no tuvieras nada apropiado que ponerte?"

Draco se echó en la cama, y mientras los acontecimientos del día se agolpaban en él. El café derramado, la rabieta, la búsqueda frenética, más tortitas, un sollozo se levantó en su garganta, y otra vez lloró a hasta quedar dormido. Si solo Theo estuviera allí, su mundo se arreglaría de nuevo.


	6. Limpiando la casa

Capítulo 6

Limpiando la casa

A la mañana siguiente Draco vio el cielo nublado mientras miraba por la ventana. El tiempo estaba cambiando. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el hermoso verano indio tuviera que dar paso a la furia del invierno, pero aún no, se dijo. El día todavía estaba caliente y el cielo no demasiado nublado. Tal vez las nubes pronto se alejaran y dejaran que el sol brille de nuevo.

Lentamente se levantó de su cama. Seguramente hoy iba a ser mejor que ayer, esperaba. Ayer parecía lejano en el pasado - y el día que había enterrado a Theo mucho más distante aún. Draco apenas podía creer que había pasado hace sólo dos días. Dos días que habían parecido eternos.

Se puso la camisa y el pantalón que había reparado la noche anterior, echó un vistazo a Lily y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Esperaba que la escena de la mañana de ayer no se repitiera. No sabía si podría volver a soportarlo. Puso el café y los platos en la mesa, luego comenzó la preparación para los panqueques de la mañana.

-Demonios. Se mordió el labio. Estoy cansado de las tortitas.

No había parecido tan malo tener panqueques una y otra vez cuando eso era todo lo que estaba disponible, pero con tanta buena comida a su disposición, parecía una pena estar comiendo panqueques. Tendría que hacer algo, pero mientras tanto necesitaban el desayuno. Salió a buscar otro trozo de tocino. Lily despertó y sin incidentes le permitió a Draco vestirla. ¡Marcó un punto por eso! La colocó en la silla casera y la retiró de la mesa para mantener los dedos pequeños lejos de las cosas.

Cuando Harry entró desde el granero el desayuno estaba listo y Lily se sentó bien y se comportó en su silla. Vestida y en su sano juicio, reflexionó Harry. No se molestó en decirlo en voz alta, porque temía que fuera malinterpretado por Draco.

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa y el desayuno procedió sin nada fuera de lo normal. Draco observó cuidadosamente, aunque a escondidas, el cómo se iba vaciando la taza de café de Harry, pero cuando salto para volver a llenarla este hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Me gustaría, pero es mejor que no me tome una segunda taza esta mañana. Cada día se parece que se acerca un poco más el invierno y aún nos queda un poco de grano por levantar. Voy tratar de levantarlo lo más rápido que pueda... –dudo y luego agrego-, pero es un buen café."

Draco sirvió su segunda taza y le devolvió la cafetera a su lugar. Lo único que Harry podía decir de él era que hacía un buen café. Bueno, tenía suerte ¡ya que podía hacer mucho más que eso!

Harry se detuvo en la puerta y le dijo por encima del hombro. – "Estaré comiendo con los Larsons otra vez. " Luego se fue.

Esta vez las quejas de Lily duraron sólo unos minutos. Los pensamientos de Draco se volvieron hacia sus palabras. "Apuesto a hace lo imposible para poder tener una comida al día con los Larsons. ¿No sería una risa que la señorita Larson le diera panqueques?

A pesar de sí mismo, Draco no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro. Luego se sentó para disfrutar tranquilamente de su segunda taza de café y planear su día. Primero vaciaría y limpiaría completamente los armarios de la cocina y luego lavaría al resto de la cocina, las paredes, la ventana, las cortinas. Por la noche se prometió, todo estaría brillando. No pasó tanto tiempo disfrutando de su café como había pensado, porque, a medida que planeaba su día, se volvió ansioso por comenzar.

Apresuradamente lavó los platos y encontró para Lily algunas cosas que esperaba pudieran mantenerla entretenida durante un tiempo. Luego se puso a trabajar en serio. Podría carecer de muchos atributos, pensó, pero podía aplicarse y trabajar. Y así mismo lo hizo.

Cuando el reloj de la pared le dijo que eran las doce y media, los armarios estaban todos lavados y reorganizados para adaptarse a su propia fantasía. Había descubierto algunas cosas también, como el maíz molido y los granos para cocinar cereales. Quizás el desayuno no siempre tendría que ser panqueques después de todo.

Se detuvo y preparó una comida para Lily y él mismo, consistente en jamón frito y una rebanada de pan, con leche para beber para ambos. Estaba contento de que la leche era abundante. Theo se había preocupado de que no estuviera bebiendo leche para que el bebé creciera. Ahora había leche en abundancia, y el chico de Theo sería fuerte cuando llegara.

Después de que Draco acostó a Lily para su siesta y se puso a trabajar de nuevo. Se sentía cansado pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se acostaría y daría a Lily la oportunidad de que repitiera su actuación de ayer. El pequeño demonio debe haber caminado una milla antes de encontrar a su padre. Al pensarlo, Draco volvió a sentir el aguijón de humillación. No señor, no había forma de que dejara que eso sucediera de nuevo. Incluso si se cayera muerto sobre sus pies del cansancio.

Trabajó, lavando las cortinas y colocándolas en la brisa para que se secaran. Entonces cepillo la ventana hasta que brilló, y se concentro en el lavado de las paredes con más energía de lo que él sabía que poseía. Era un trabajo duro y lento, pero satisfactorio con sus logros. Mientras se frotaba las paredes de madera estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de agua que absorbió.

Tuvo que parar varias veces para poder volver a llenar la cacerola con agua y volver a trabajar. Recordando las cortinas, detuvo su fregado y fue en busca de algo parecido a un hierro para poder presionar las cortinas antes de volver a colgarlas. Encontró una plancha en el rincón del cobertizo y la colocó en la estufa para calentarla.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en su preocupación por el fregado, había dejado que el fuego se apagara de nuevo, por lo que la tarea de prenderlo era suyo una vez más. Se regañó a sí mismo mientras se agitaba con la pequeña llama para intentar comenzar el fuego. Cuando el fuego finalmente empezó a sostenerse retornó a la limpieza.

Volvió a llenar su cacerola muchas veces más y tuvo que ir hasta el pozo para rellenar los cubos con agua fresca. Finalmente la tarea estaba terminada. Los troncos brillaban incluso si habían absorbido agua.

En el momento en que trajo las cortinas, la plancha estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para apretarlos. Parecían frescas y crujientes cuando las colocó en la ventana. Lily despertó y Draco la sacó de su cama y tomó una taza de leche para cada uno de ellos. Lily parecía alegre y charlatana después de su sueño y Draco encontró su compañera un poco habladora pero bastante agradable. Mantuvo su mente ocupada para no pensar - tal como su duro trabajo había estado haciendo.

Colocó a Lily en su silla con un pedazo de pan para mordisquear y ponerse a trabajar en el piso de madera con agua caliente jabonosa y un cepillo de fregar. Cuando él había terminado, sus brazos y espalda dolían, pero el suelo estaba maravillosamente limpio. Dio a la alfombra que había en la puerta una buena sacudida afuera y la volvió a colocar de nuevo, entonces se paró y e inspeccionó la pequeña cocina. Todo parecía y olía a limpio. Él estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. La ventana de la cocina brillaba, las cortinas chisporroteaban con limpieza, la pared... las paredes parecían un poco raras de alguna manera.

Oh, los troncos parecían limpios y brillantes, pero la argamasa. De alguna manera la argamasa parecía extraña, tenía un color raro como una especie de gris y barroso en lugar del blanco que había sido antes. Draco cruzó hasta la pared más cercana y toco con un dedo la mezcla entre los troncos. No solo parecía lodoso. Era un barro... pegajoso y raro. Draco arrugó la nariz.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡El agua, por supuesto! No eran los troncos que bebían el agua, el argamasa había chupado el agua mientras fregaba los troncos y ahora estaba viscosa y cayéndose. Esperaba con todo su corazón que se secara rápidamente antes de que Harry llegara a casa. Miró el reloj. Tampoco faltaba mucho. Será mejor que se arremangase si quería que la cena fuera más que panqueques.

Había notado que el pan se estaba terminado; entonces, ¿qué haría? Él nunca había horneado pan antes ni siquiera había visto a su madre hacerlo que pudiera recordar. No tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar. Bueno, haría galletas. No sabía cómo hornearlos tampoco, pero seguramente no podría ser demasiado difícil. Se lavó las manos y fue al armario. Sentía que era más 'Su' armario, ahora que había puesto todo donde quería.

Encontró la harina y la sal. ¿Ponías huevos en galletas? No estaba seguro, pero agregaría un par por si acaso. Añadió la leche y agitó la mezcla. ¿Así debía hacerlo? Bueno, él lo intentaría. Cortó unas patatas para freír y sacó un poco de jamón. Supuso que debería preparar un poco de vegetales también, así que se puso a trabajar en algunas zanahorias. Cuando las peló, escuchó a Ole Bob dar la bienvenida al equipo que se acercaba. Harry cuidaría de los caballos y luego haría las tareas. Estarían cenando en cuarenta minutos, supuso, así que dejó las zanahorias y fue a poner las galletas en el horno.

Se cocinaban bien y sin dificultad; y se imaginó una mirada de aprecio en los ojos de Harry mientras pedía otro galleta. Volvió a sus patatas en la sartén, revolviéndolas cuidadosamente para que no se quemaran.

-¡Oh, el café! De repente gimoteó y se apresuró a poner la olla de café para que hierva. Después de todo, ¡Podía hacer un buen café! Cortó un poco de jamón y lo colocó en la otra sartén, saboreando el aroma cuando empezó a cocinarse. Podía oler las galletas y apenas podía abstenerse de abrir la puerta del horno para echarles un vistazo. Estaba seguro de que necesitarían unos minutos más.

Volvió a mover las patatas y miró ansiosamente la fangosa fisura entre los troncos. No estaba secándose muy rápido. Bueno, no lo mencionaría y tal vez Harry no se diera cuenta. Por la mañana volvería a tener su viejo color blanco.

El jamón necesitaba que lo dieran vuelta y las patatas estaban hechas. Las corrió hacia la parte trasera de la estufa y puso más madera en la caja de fuego. Entonces recordó las zanahorias. Oh, querido, todavía estaban en la cacerola, sólo peladas a medias.

Apresuradamente se fue a trabajar con ellas, sacando una pequeña astilla de un dedo en medio de tanta prisa. Finalmente, tenía la olla de zanahorias en la estufa, y las coloco en lo que esperaba era la parte más caliente para apresurar su cocción. Las patatas estaban sin duda hechas, bastante blandas y parecían estar pasadas de cocción. Estaban colocadas cerca de la parte posterior de la estufa y lucían peor cada minuto.

¡Las galletas! Draco se aferró ferozmente a la puerta del horno, temiendo que los minutos adicionales pudieran haber arruinado sus esfuerzos, pero los minutos no las habían arruinado en absoluto. Nada podría haber hecho ningún daño a esos bultos de aspecto duro que se quedaron obstinadamente pegadas en la sartén y que parecían rocas.

Draco las sacó y apoyo en el armario para que se enfriaran un poco antes de hacer la sombría prueba. Lentamente cerró los dientes sobre una de ellas, en vano, la galleta se negó a ceder. Él apretó más fuerte; Aún no cedía. -Demonios -murmuró Draco, y abriendo la estufa lanzando la ofensiva galleta a las llamas que la rodearon silbando ligeramente, como un gato con la espalda erguida. El duro bulto se negó a desaparecer. Sólo se quedo allí y ennegrecido cuando las llama la lamian a su alrededor. "¡Demonios!, ni siquiera se quema", golpeo y apretó con un palo de madera en la parte superior de la galleta para cubrir el bulto revelador. "Ahora, ¿qué hago con estos?"

Draco miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía deshacerse de aquellas cosas grumosas? No podía quemarlos. No podía lanzarlos al perro para que estuviera expuesto a todos los ojos. Los enterraría. Las malditas cosas. Apresuradamente las recogió en su camisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Lily, quédate quieta", llamó. Luego recordando su experiencia previa, se volvió y tiró de la cafetera a la parte posterior de la estufa. Fuera de la casa se alejo, primero mirando hacia el granero para asegurarse de que su camino estaba despejado. Luego corrió hacia el otro extremo del jardín. El suelo sería fácil de remover y cayó sobre sus rodillas y apuró un agujero con sus manos, arrojando en el aquellas terribles cosas grumosas. Las cubrió rápidamente y corrió hacia la casa. Cuando llegó al patio, olía a jamón quemado.

"¡Oh no!" lloró. "¡Que desastre!" Se lavó las manos rápidamente en el lavabo exterior, y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras corría por la pequeña cocina donde todo parecía ir mal.

Cuando Harry vino a cenar, le sirvieron papas blandas tibias y rebanadas ligeramente quemadas de jamón junto con las pocas rodajas de pan que quedaba. No había mención de las zanahorias que acababan de comenzar a hervir y, por supuesto, ninguna mención de los terrones tristes llamados galletas. Harry no dijo nada mientras comía. Nada, es decir, excepto, "Ese es un buen café."


	7. Un visitante bienvenido

Capítulo 7

Un visitante bienvenido

El viernes amaneció claro y brillante otra vez aunque el aire no recuperó la calidez de la primera parte de la semana. Draco no había hecho ningún comentario sobre la argamasa fangosa, pero mientras estaban comiendo su cena la noche anterior un trozo pequeño en la esquina de repente cedió y perdió el equilibrio entre los troncos, cayó al piso, dejando una mancha detrás de ella. Harry había mirado con sorpresa, pero luego había seguido comiendo. Draco oró, o habría rezado si hubiera sabido cómo, que el resto de ella se quedara donde el demonios pertenecía. Lo hizo, y afortunadamente pudo limpiar la mesa la mesa y lavar los platos.

La lámpara era necesaria ahora, ya que los días eran cortos, y los hombres trabajaban en los campos hasta tan tarde como podían antes de volver a las tareas. Draco se alegró cuando la oscuridad cayó esa noche. La luz de la lámpara proyectaba sombras que oscurecerían el maldito gris de las paredes mientras preparaba a Lily para irse a la cama, pensó que había oído como otra pequeña pieza cedía y caía, pero se negó a admitirlo, alzo la voz para hablar con Lily y tratar de cubrir el desalentador sonido.

Eso había sido anoche, y cuando Draco se enfrentó a este nuevo día, se preguntó qué cosas terribles que tenía para él. Había una cosa que sabía. La canasta de pan estaba vacía y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer para rellenarla. Supuso que Harry sabía cómo hornear pan, pero moriría antes de preguntarle. ¿Y qué sobre la argamasa? Si tan solo las miserables cosas finalmente se hubieran secado y puesto blanco, esperaba que lo hubieran hecho… Temía la idea de ir a ver, pero quedarse allí parado no iba a resolver ningún problema.

Se levantó de la cama. Sus músculos todavía dolían de su vigoroso esfuerzo del día anterior. Lo sentiría por unos días, estaba seguro. Además, no había dormido bien. Sus pensamientos habían vuelto a estar en Theo y cuánto lo extrañaba. Ahora se vestía sin cuidado, pasado un peine por el pelo y fue a la cocina.

Lo primero que notó fue la argamasa. Aquí y allá, todo alrededor de las paredes, pequeños pedazos habían cedido y se habían desmenuzado en el suelo. Draco sintió ganas de llorar, pero eso no resolvería nada. Tendría que enfrentar a Harry, confesar lo que había hecho y escuchar su reproche por ello.

Metió un par de troncos de madera en el fuego y puso el café. De repente, se preguntó cuántas ollas de café tendría que hacer en su futuro. Parecía que se extendían hacia el infinito. Encontró un hervidor y puso agua para hervir. Esta mañana tendrían gachas para el desayuno. Pero ¿gachas y qué? ¿Qué comías con las gachas si no tenías galletas, ni muffins, ni pan, "ni nada"?, Draco se pregunto preocupado y, tirando de la olla con enojo, fue de nuevo a preparar panqueques.

Lily se despertó y Draco fue a recogerla. La niña sonrió y Draco encontró que él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Buen día ', Lily, venga con papá," dijo, intentando usar las palabras con esfuerzo para ver cómo sonaban. Realmente no le gustó, decidió, y deseó ni siquiera haberlas usado.

Lily se levanto alegremente y charló mientras estaba siendo vestida. Draco podía entender más de la charla ahora. Ella estaba diciendo algo sobre Pa, y las vacas que hacían moo, y los pollos que cloqueaban, y los cerdos... Draco no podía captar el gracioso sonido que representaba a los cerdos, pero sonrió al mientras la llevaba a su silla.

Harry entró en un desayuno familiar y saludó a su hija que gritó un feliz saludo a cambio. Draco se sorprendió cuando le pregunto a la niña si estaba siendo buena con su papa "Sabes, debes ser muy buena con él que trabaja tan duro para ser un papá adecuada para Lily, y un buen guardián de esta casa".

La charla continuó, pero Draco se la perdió. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora había sido un fracaso. No es de extrañar que Harry sintiera que necesitaría ayuda de la niña para poner las cosas en orden de nuevo. No sabía si debía sentirse contento o enojado con tal charla, por lo que hizo con fuerza a un lado todo el asunto justo a tiempo para cuando comenzaron a comer. "buena", repitió Lily, y el desayuno comenzó.

Al principio comieron en silencio, Harry y Lily intercambiando algunos comentarios y Harry regañando a Lily. "No dejes caer tu panqueque el piso. Eres es una niña traviesa y das más trabajo para tu papá." Draco capturó algunas otras referencias a `tu papá' otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que Harry había estado usando las palabras a menudo en los últimos dos días.

Sabía que Harry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para educar a la niña a considerarlo como su otro papá. Suponía que tendría que acostumbrarse. Después de todo, eso era para lo que él estaba aquí.

Para… ciertamente no para entretener al joven de aspecto serio a través de la mesa. Otra pieza de argamasa se derrumbó y Draco tomó una profunda respiración y estallo. -Me temo que cometí un terrible error ayer, trate de limpiar la cocina,"

-Yo había visto que todo estaba fresco y limpio, y que tenía un olor a limpio-continuó Harry.

Ahora, ¿por qué hizo eso, interrumpirlo? Tomó otro sorbo de aire y continuó.

"Pero yo no sabía qué agua que use para limpiar sería absorbido por la argamasa. Quiero decir, yo no sabía que lo absorbería todo de esa manera, y luego pensé que una vez que estuviera seco volvería a estar como antes pero entonces, cuando se seco, estaba mal."

Harry no dijo nada. Intentó otra vez.

"Bueno, se está cayendo como... Quiero decir... bueno, míralo, se cae"

-Sí -dijo Harry, sin levantar ni siquiera los ojos-.

-Bueno, no se quedará en su lugar -murmuró Draco.¿Qué podemos hacer?

Estaba casi enfadado ahora. Su calma lo desconcertaba. Entonces miró hacia arriba, y Harry contestó lentamente.

-"Bueno, cuando vaya a la ciudad el sábado, voy a recogerme un poco más de argamasa. Hay una mezcla especial. Hecho para lucir más blanco y limpio, pero que podrás limpiar tranquilamente. La de exterior va a servir, la argamasa de exterior tiene que funcionar. Todavía hay tiempo para rehacer ese trabajo. El invierno está comenzando y el agua no le hace daño a la capa externa, por lo que va a aguantar firme. No te preocupes por nada. Estoy seguro de que los murciélagos no entraran volando a través de las grietas antes de que yo arregle las paredes." Casi le sonrió y Draco podría haberlo pateado alegremente. Se levantó para irse.

-"Creo que te has estado esforzando demasiado duro, y podría ser bueno si no trataras de limpiar todo el lugar en menos una semana. Hay más días por delante y ya pareces un poco cansado." Vaciló -"pero si decides seguir haciendo más limpieza, solo frota las paredes con un cepillo seco. ¿Sí?"

Harry besó a Lily a modo de saludo y, se fue diciéndole que fuera una buena chica para su papá, Fuera de la casa le dijo a Draco que podría ser el último día de ayudar a Jedd Larson con su cosecha. Suponía que estaría más cerca entonces. Temío a esa idea, pero tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

Draco puso agua a calentar para que pudiera lavar las alfombras de trapo antes de que el invierno se estableciera. Y luego encontró un cepillo suave para desempolvar las paredes de la sala de estar. No tomó tanto tiempo cepillarlo como lo había hecho fregar la cocina, y luego se encargó de las telarañas y el polvo. Se sorprendió de haberlo hecho tan rápido. Las ventanas y el piso también.

Las cortinas lavadas seguían revoloteando en la brisa de otoño y las alfombras secándose en el sol cuando oyó al perro anunciar un caballo que se acercaba. Mirando fuera de la ventana reconoció a la señora Weasley, y su corazón dio un alegre salto. Salió a darle la bienvenida. Ellos intercambiaron saludos y la señora Weasley puso su caballo en la sombra y les dio algo de heno para que más contento de esperar. Luego siguió a Draco hasta la casa.

El perro estaba a un lado del camino, masticando algo duro, un pequeño objeto que parecía un hueso. Draco vio con horror que era una de sus galletas. El perro de un demonio lo había desenterrado. Con un rubor en sus mejillas, apresuró a la señora Weasley, esperando que la mujer mayor no pudiera reconocer el hueso por lo que realmente era. Cuando entraron en la cocina, Draco se sintió tímido, nunca antes se había enfrentado a algo así. Nunca había dado la bienvenida a otra persona en su propia casa. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, y ciertamente no tenía nada en absoluto para ofrecer a este visitante.

La señora Weasley recorrió con sus ojos discretamente la argamasa que se desmoronaba y comentó en cambio sobre el suelo bien fregado. Draco se movía de manera inconsciente, llenando de madera la estufa y poniendo el café a calentar. La señora Weasley hablaba fácilmente del tiempo, y Lily y la buena cosecha. Draco todavía se sentía incómodo. Se sintió agradecido cuando el café había hervido y era capaz de verter en unas tazas un poco para cada uno. Puso a Lily en su silla con un vaso de leche y acerco la crema y endulzante para la señora Weasley en caso de que lo usara. Con un peso se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que servir con el café... nada como una rebanada de pan o una maldita galleta. Bueno, el café era todo lo que tenía, así que el café tendría que servir.

"Ya veo que has estado ocupado como una abeja limpiando." la señora Weasley observó.

Sí respondió Draco. No quería que llegara el invierno antes de tiempo y lo encerrara.

"Es agradable tener las cosas limpias durante los largos días y las noches por delante cuando no se puede salir mucho. Los días son muy difíciles en invierno."

Sí, así es como se sentía.

-¿Tienes suficientes alfombras para tu comodidad?

Estaba seguro de que sí.

-¿Qué hay de los edredones? ¿Necesitas alguno de esos?

No, no lo creía.

Bebieron lentamente su café. Entonces los cálidos ojos marrones de la señora Weasley se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, Draco?

No fueron las palabras, sino la forma en que lo dijo. La mirada en los ojos de la señora Weasley dijo que realmente le importaba cómo iban las cosas, y la firme decisión de Draco de aguantar valientemente se desmoronaba igual que la argamasa. Las palabras cayeron unas sobre las otras mientras le contaba a la señora Weasley todo acerca de los panqueques, el estallido terco de Lily, la falta de pan, las horribles galletas, la desaparición de Lily, la terrible cena que había servido la noche anterior y, finalmente, su profundo anhelo por el hombre que había perdido tan recientemente. La señora Weasley se sentó en silencio, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces de repente se levantó y Draco temió haber ofendido a la mujer mayor por su estallido, pero la señora Weasley no sentía tal cosa. Ella era una mujer de acción y realmente podía ver que era necesario actuar aquí.

-Vamos, querido -dijo con suavidad-. "Vas a tomar uan lección de preparación de pan, luego me sentaré y escribiré cada receta que pueda pensar. Es una pena que lo has estado pasando estos últimos días, siendo tan joven, estando tan triste todavía y 'todo' y, si no me equivoco"- pasando sus ojos entrenados por encima de Draco- "ya estas esperando familia también, ¿no es así, niño?"

Draco asintió en silencio, tragando sus lágrimas, la señora Weasley se hizo cargo, trabajando y hablando y finalmente logrando que Draco se sintiera un poco mejor desde que había perdido a Theo.

Después de un día ocupado la señora Weasley partió. Dejó detrás de ella un arrecife de recetas con instrucciones, pan recién horneado que llenaba la cocina con su aroma, una canasta llena de sus propias golosinas y un Draco mucho más seguro de sí mismo con la cena bien bajo control.

Draco soltó una breve oración que decía que si realmente había un Dios allá arriba, debería enviar una bendición especial a esta mujer maravillosa que había aprendido tan rápidamente a amar.


	8. Es un mundo cruel

Capítulo 8

Es un mundo cruel

El sábado amaneció claro y más fresco. Desayunaron gachas y muffins de maíz. Draco se apresuró para que Harry pudiera ir temprano a la ciudad. Luego le presentó la lista que la señora Weasley le había ayudado a hacer el día anterior.

"Mira," dijo la señora Weasley, "en los meses de invierno a veces pasan tres o cuatro semanas entre los viajes que tomamos a la ciudad debido a las tormentas de invierno, y nunca sabes por adelantado qué sábado te vas a perder por lo que siempre debes estar bien abastecido."

Así que la lista había sido larga y Draco se sentía interiormente preocupado, pero Harry no pareció sorprendido cuando se lo entregó y leyó rápidamente a través de ella para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Besó a la niña diciendo adiós, prometiéndole una sorpresa cuando regresó, y se fue. Draco suspiró aliviado de volver a tener un día sin él, y volvió sus pensamientos a la planificación de lo que haría ese día. Harry le había advertido que se tomara las cosas con un poco más de calma, y la señora Weasley dijo que temía que estaba "trabajando de más" para una persona en su estado, pero Draco sabía que debía tener algo, exigiendo llenar sus horas, o la sensación de pérdida lo abrumaría.

Así que miró a su alrededor para ver qué abordar en este día. Terminaría la limpieza, decidió. Primero puso el agua a calentar para poder lavar el piso. Luego haría la ventana, las paredes y el suelo de dormitorio y, si el tiempo todavía lo permitía, haría el cobertizo. Ni siquiera consideró limpiar el granero. Ese era el cuarto privado de Harry y sentía que no debía invadirlo.

Trabajó duro todo el día, obligando a su mente a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Un temor sordo alcanzaba su cabeza de vez en cuando. Si terminaba todo lo difícil hoy, ¿qué haría mañana, y pasado mañana y el resto de los días?

Draco apartó esas ideas de su mente. Tomaría cada un día a la vez. No podía manejar eso ahora mismo. Estaba seguro de que si dejaba que su mente se fijara en el futuro, se rompería bajo el peso de sus pensamientos. Terminó la última tarea del día justo a tiempo para comenzar los preparativos de la comida. Harry había dicho que debía estar en casa para la hora habitual. Examinó las recetas que la señora Weasley había dejado.

Prepararía galletas y un guiso de verduras, decidió, usando algo del caldo de carne que la señora Weasley había traído, para condimentar el estofado. Se puso a trabajar, descubriendo que había olvidado el fuego de nuevo. "Demonios, ¿nunca aprenderé?" se preguntó, mientras se ponía a trabajar para prenderlo otra vez. Las hortalizas estaban hirviendo cuando oyó los caballos. Harry coloco la carreta cerca de la casa para facilitar la descarga de los suministros, y llevo los caballos al establo.

Draco continuó preparando la comida. Esta vez, gracias a la señora Weasley, las galletas parecían mucho más prometedoras. Se dio cuenta de que Harry se veía cansado cuando salía de sus tareas. Dio un abrazo a Lily antes de sentarse a la mesa, pero Draco pensó que sus hombros parecían ceder un poco. ¿Las compras eran realmente tan difíciles, o había hecho la lista demasiado larga, y gastó todo su dinero?

Mientras se sentaba a la hora de cenar Draco se preocupó por el problema pero no parecía haber una respuesta, así que se concentró en enfriar el estofado de Lily.

-Me temo que los suministros van a provocar un poco de desorganización hasta que podamos ordenarlos- La voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos-.

-Está bien -respondió Draco-. Les daremos en un lugar apropiado tan pronto como podamos.

-Una gran cantidad de las existencias de material subirá en el desván de la cocina -prosiguió Harry-puedes subir por una escalera en el exterior de la casa. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de sorpresa. No sabía que había un altillo allí arriba.

-Está casi vacío ahora, porque no había mucho uso para él hasta el otoño, pero pondremos allí las reservas de invierno por lo que no nos quedaremos sin cosas como harina y sal si nos encontramos en medio de una tormenta de invierno. Voy a llevar los suministros de invierno directamente allí, así que no voy a tener que desordenar casa con ellos. Las cosas más pequeñas, tendré que traerlas aquí, así que puedes ponerlos en el lugar donde los quieras. ¿Por dónde quieres que comience la cocina o el cobertizo?

Draco sabía que sería más útil comenzar en la cocina, pero si estaban en el cobertizo, no haría tal desorden hasta que consiguió ponerlos lejos. Optó por el cobertizo y se apresuraron a terminar la cena para comenzar con la tarea.

Después de que habían terminado de comer, Harry sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de dulces y ofreció uno a Lily. Luego le dio el saco a Draco, diciéndole que se sirviese a sí mismo, y luego lo pusiera en el armario para el disfrutarlo en el futuro. Lily chasqueó y chupó el dulce, declarándolo "num" y "delicioso" de Pa.

Mientras Draco lavaba los platos, Harry llevo los suministros al cobertizo para que Draco acomodara las cosas allí para trabajar tan pronto como fuera libre de hacerlo. Mientras acomodaba botes y botes para guardarlos, Draco se sentía embriagado con la recompensa de todo. Podía oír a Harry mientras trabajaba bajo las pesadas bolsas, moviéndose una y otra vez por la escalera hasta el desván de la cocina.

Draco noto que era necesario terminar el trabajo a la luz de la lámpara, pero al fin estaba todo hecho. Los armarios estaban llenos. Se imaginó si él y Theo se hubieran abastecido así. ¿No habría sido como Navidad y picnics y cumpleaños todo envuelto en uno? Suspiró y se secó una lágrima.

Draco estaba metiendo a Lily por la noche, preguntándose si Harry iba irse a dormir directamente, cuando lo oyó en la cocina. Parecía estar luchando con una carga bastante pesada y la curiosidad de Draco lo llevó de regreso a investigar. Llegó para encontrar a Harry, martillo en la mano quitando de un cajón algún objeto grande. Se quedó mirando silenciosamente desde la puerta mientras la herramienta de Harry desenmascara el contenido de la caja. Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta, allí con metal brillante y madera pulida, estaba la máquina de coser más maravillosa que jamás había visto

Harry no lo miró, pero comenzó a hablar. Su voz sonaba tan cansada como sus hombros, pero parecía sentir que una breve explicación estaba en orden.

-"Lo pedí hace unos meses como una sorpresa para mí Luna. A ella le gustaba coser, podía hacer cosas maravillosas. Iba a ser su cumpleaños. Ella habría cumplido veintiuno... mañana." Harry miró hacia arriba entonces. "Yo estaría orgulloso si usted la considerara suya ahora. Estoy seguro de que puede hacer uso de ella. Lo moveré a tu habitación bajo la ventana, si eso le agrada."

Draco contuvo un sollozo. Le estaba dando esta hermosa máquina. Estaba sin palabras. Siempre había soñado tener una máquina propia, pero nunca se había atrevido a esperar algo tan grande. No sabía qué decir, pero sintió que debía decir algo.

-Gracias -murmuró. -Gracias. Está bien, está muy bien.

Sólo entonces se dió cuenta de que el hombre grande delante de él estaba luchando por el control. Sus labios temblaban y cuando él se volvió estaba seguro de que veía lágrimas en sus ojos. Draco salió de allí, a la frescura de la noche. Tenía que pensar, ordenar sus ideas. Él había ordenado la máquina para su Luna, y estaba llorando. También debía estar sufriendo. Había notado el hastío de su los hombros, los labios temblorosos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De alguna manera nunca había pensado en Harry como alguien herido - de ser capaz de entender cómo se sentía. Calientes lágrimas ardían por las mejillas de Draco.

-¡Oh, Theo! -exclamó su corazón-. "¿Por qué pasan estas cosas crueles? ¿Por qué les pasan a personas como Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

Pero Draco sabía que no había una respuesta fácil. Esta fue la primera vez que Harry había mencionado a su esposa. Draco ni siquiera sabía su nombre. De hecho, había estado tan envuelto en su propio dolor que ni siquiera se había preguntado mucho acerca de la mujer que había sido esposa de Harry, la mamá de Lily, y la guardiana de esta casa.

Ahora su mente estaba despierta. El rosal junto a la puerta, las cortinas lozanas y alegres, las prendas amorosas de Lily que crecía tan rápidamente, las muchas alfombras coloridas en el piso. Todo, en todas partes había algo que hablaba de esta mujer. Draco se sintió repentinamente como un invasor. ¿Cómo había sido ella, aquella Luna? ¿Alguna vez había hervido el café o hecho un desastre con las galletas? No, Draco Estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho. Pero había sido tan joven... sólo veintiún mañana... y ya se había ido. Es cierto que Draco era aún más joven, diecinueve de hecho, pero todavía veintiuno parecía tan joven para morir. ¿Y por qué murió? Draco no lo sabía. Había tantas cosas que no sabía, pero unas algunas pocas cosas se le hacían claras. Había habido una mujer en esta casa que la había amado y la hizo su hogar, que dio a luz a una hija, un bebé al que quería, que compartía días y noches con su marido. Luego la había perdido y le dolió... herido como lo él lo estaba por perder a su Theo. Había estado sintiendo que él era la única persona en el mundo que soportaba ese dolor, pero no era así.

-"Es un mundo mezquino", pensó mientras volvía la cara hacia arriba. "Es decir un malvada y cruel mundo", pensó. Las estrellas parpadeaban hacia él desde un cielo despejado.

-Es malo -susurró-, pero es hermoso, ¿qué era lo que la señora Weasley había dicho?

"Tiempo", había dicho, "Es el único sanador – el tiempo te hará sanar".

"Nosotros podemos continuar un día a la vez, y luego llegará el día cuando sea más fácil. Un poco más fácil, y un día nos sorprendemos por incluso ser "capaz de sentir un poco de amor otra vez". Eso es lo que la señora Weasley había dicho. Parecía tan lejana a Draco, pero de alguna manera tenía la firme convicción de que la señora Weasley debía saberlo.

Draco se volvió hacia la casa. Estaba fresco por la tarde ahora, y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Cuando entró en la cocina encontró que la máquina y la caja habían sido retiradas. En la mesa de la cocina había un gran paquete envuelto en papel marrón y atado con cordón de la tienda. Harry lo señaló. "No estoy seguro de lo que podría haber allí", dijo. "Le pedí al esposo del Sr. McDonald, el dueño de la tienda, que preparara todo lo que usted pueda necesitar para pasar el invierno. Y él le envió esto. Espero que sirva."

Draco jadeó. ¿Qué quería decir? No estaba seguro. "¿Te gustaría que lo pusiera sobre su cama, así que puede hurgar en el paquete y ver qué hay allí?" Sin esperar su respuesta, que podría haber tomado la mitad de la noche, se sentía con la lengua atada, lo llevó a su habitación y lo colocó sobre su cama. Luego se volvió para irse.

"Ha sido un día largo", dijo con cansancio. "Creo que ahora terminó", y luego se había ido.

Los dedos de Draco buscaban a tientas mientras encendía la lámpara. Luego se apresuró a tratar de desatar el cordon. Recordando las tijeras de la canasta de costura, se apresuró a para acelerar el proceso. Apenas podía esperar, pero cuando el papel marrón cayó lejos, estaba totalmente desprevenido para lo que encontró. Había tela allí para ropa interior y ropa de noche y longitudes suficientes para tres camisas y pantalones. Una tela era cálida y de aspecto suave en un verde pálido; su mente ya estaba imaginando cómo se vería convertido en un sweater de abrigo. Sería su ropa de salir y para recibir visitas. Era hermoso. Cavó más lejos y encontró un patrón para un pantalón y dos piezas de tela. Una ligera y una más pesada, para el tiempo más frío.

Había botones, y medias calientes largas, e incluso un par de zapatos calientes y altos para el invierno y una chaqueta para los días frescos y por las tardes; y en el fondo, de todas las cosas, un abrigo largo. Estaba seguro de que nadie en todo el lugar tendría ropa igual a la suya. Sus ojos brillaron y las manos le temblaban. Entonces, hizo un llamado al sentido común.

"Ya pequeño estúpido", murmuró. "No puede quedarte con todo esto. ¿Sabes por qué hizo todo esto? ¡Para qué te veas obligado a ser su hombre en los próximos años!" La cólera llenó a Draco. Quería esas cosas, esas cosas tan tentadoras, pero oh, no podía aceptarlas. Oh ¿Qué podría hacer? No se humillaría a sí mismo a estar 'obligado' a este hombre. No sería un mendigo en su casa. Las lágrimas le escaldaron las mejillas. Oh, ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

"No somos sofisticados, pero tratamos de "ser apropiados", esa frase lo perseguía. ¿Podría ser que se sintiera avergonzado de él? Sí, decidió que bien podría ser. Una vez más su barbilla se levantó.

Está bien, decidió que lo tomaría... todo. No sería una vergüenza para ningún hombre. Cosería la ropa de tal manera que sería la envidia de cada esposo y esposa alrededor. Después de todo, podía coser. Harry no necesita sentir vergüenza por él. Pero el conocimiento de lo que sabía o pensaba que sabía, drenaba mucho del placer ante la perspectiva de la ropa nueva.

Recostado en su habitación, Harry estiró sus cansadas y largas piernas debajo de las mantas. Ese había sido un día duro para él, lleno de recuerdos difíciles.

Solía ser tan divertido traer a casa los suministros de invierno a Luna. Ella hacía tal alboroto sobre las compras. Sabía que si ella hubiera estado allí hoy habría llevado a Lily a compartir el juego y la salvaje con la emoción.

Bueno, ciertamente no podía culpar a Draco, sólo hacía cinco días que había enviudado. No podía esperar que se emocionara mucho sobre la sal y la harina en este punto. El muchacho debía estar herido... debía doler realmente. Él Deseaba poder ayudarle, pero ¿cómo? Su propio dolor seguía siendo demasiado agudo. Llevaba tiempo, él sabía, superar un dolor así, y no había tenido tiempo suficiente. La idea de querer otra persona nunca había entrado en su cabeza desde que había perdido a Luna. Si no fuera por Lily, el joven no estaría aquí ahora; Pero Lily lo necesitaba e incluso si no lo hiciera, difícilmente haber abandonado al pobre muchacho.

Al principio se había disgustado con él allí, invadiendo supuso... limpiar los armarios de Luna, cocinar en su estufa... pero no, eso tampoco era justo. Después de todo, no había elegido estar aquí. Sólo tendría que esforzarse más para ser honorable y entender su dolor.

No quería a Lily en un ambiente de tristeza todo el tiempo. No, tendría que tratar de sacudir la sensación y quizás con el tiempo el muchacho también podría hacerlo, para que la casa sea un lugar adecuado para que crezca una niña. Sería más difícil para el joven, ya que estaba solo. No tenía una pequeña Lily, o una granja, o cualquier cosa realmente. Esperaba que el esposo del señor McDonald hubiera hecho buenas opciones. El muchacho realmente iba a necesitar cosas más calientes para el invierno por delante.

El Pensar que estaba haciendo algo especial para el muchacho al conseguirle aquellas cosas que necesitaba no entraba en su pensamiento. Simplemente estaba proporcionando lo que necesario para los que estaban bajo su techo, algo que le habían enseñado desde niño. La responsabilidad del hombre de la casa. Había aprendido esto cuando él era solamente un pequeñito, tratando de mantenerse a la altura de los largos pasos de su propio pa.


	9. Día de descanso

Capitulo 9

Día de descanso

El domingo por la mañana amaneció brillante y cálido con sólo unas pocas nubes en el cielo que hacía de todo un paisaje atractivo. Durante el desayuno, Draco, con la esperanza de que no ser demasiado obvio, le preguntó a Harry si había terminado en lo de Jedd o si iba a volver por el día. Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

"A Jedd le falta un poco más para terminar", dijo, "y no me sorprendería si estuviera trabajado en ello hoy. Sin embargo, yo descansaré por qué es domingo. Sé que parece poco responsable tomarse un día libre cuando hay vecinos que nos necesitan pero siempre he tratado de tener un día para pasar en familia. Un día de descanso. "

Ahora era el turno de Draco para estar sorprendido. Debería haber sabido mejor si lo hubiera pensado bien, pero en su afán de sacar a Harry de la casa, no lo había considerado en absoluto.

-Por supuesto -susurró, evitando mirarle a los ojos-. -Yo no sabía qué día era.

Harry dejó pasar esto y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Entonces habló. "He estado pensando en que me gustaría sacar a Lily a pasear. Hace mucho que no paso tiempo con ella. Tal vez podrías preparar un almuerzo para llevar con nosotros. Los días como este pueden ser la última oportunidad para vagar por un tiempo. El aire se está volviendo más fresco cada día y hay una sensación de invierno en el aire. Puede ser una oportunidad para que una pequeña ansiosa como ella pueda correr y divertirse en el bosque. Podríamos disfrutar de las última flores silvestres por un tiempo y de paso pasar un tiempo a solas padre e hija. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con esto?"

Casi tartamudeó. -Claro... bien... Voy a arreglar el almuerzo justo después del desayuno.

"¡Bueno!" Entonces se arreglo todo. Harry y Lily pasarían el día disfrutando del aire libre y del uno al otro, y Draco, tendría el día para sí mismo. El pensamiento emocionaba tanto como asustaba.

Harry salió al cobertizo y regresó con un extraño aparato que parecía ser una especie de mochila para ser colocado en su espalda. "Para Lily." Él contestó la pregunta en sus ojos. "Tuve que armar esto cuando necesitaba llevarla a los campos y trabajar con ella. Incluso tenía sus siestas en ella mientras caminaba a su lado -sonrió débilmente-: La niña también se ponía pesado a veces, para ser una cosita pequeña. Recuerdo como si fuera hoy sus berrinches cuando se cansaba de estar sentada allí."

Draco completó el embalaje de unos sándwiches. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dando a ellos mucho más de lo que necesitaban, pero el aire fresco y el paseo por las colinas estaba obligado a darles un apetito abundante. Lily estaba fuera de sí con entusiasmo y se despidió una y otra vez de Draco mientras se iban. Ole Bob se unió a ellos en la puerta y Draco vio al trío desaparecer detrás del granero. Recordó mientras se volvía hacia la mesa y lavar los platos que hoy habría sido el cumpleaños de Luna. Tal vez su paseo incluiría una visita a su tumba. Draco de alguna manera creía que lo harían.

Se apresuró a pasar por las pequeñas tareas de la mañana y luego con bastante entusiasmado a su dormitorio y la tela que lo esperaba junto a su brillante nueva máquina. No estaba seguro si estaba rompiendo el día de descanso de Harry con su costura o no. Esperaba que no; pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera evitar trabajar la tela aunque así fuera. Esperaba que no ofendiera a Harry. Apartó sus pensamientos y dejó que su mente estuviera completamente ocupada con su tarea... casi. A veces suspiraba con sentimientos que venían de ningún lado.

-"¿No estaría Theo orgulloso de verme en esto? Este es el color favorito de Theo." Theo siempre se había burlado de él llamándolo frívolo y superficial. No, parecía que trabajar no ayudaba. Él estaba allí para inquietar sus pensamientos aunque su ausencia todavía le hacía doler la garganta. Con obstinación no cedió a la tentación de arrojarse en su cama y sollozar, pero trabajó apretando su mandíbula y con espíritu determinado.

Por la tarde, dejó la costura a un lado. Ni siquiera había parado para un bocado a comer. Había sentido hambre, y su costura había ido bien. La máquina trabajaba como un sueño y no podía creer cuán rápido avanzaban costuras con su ayuda. Decidió, sin embargo, que sus ojos podían usar un descanso.

Había estado mirando el pie de la máquina por lo que parecían años. Caminó fuera de la casa. Era un glorioso día de otoño y casi envidiaba a Harry y Lily que se divertían con las hojas crujientes. Lentamente caminó alrededor del patio. El rosal tenía una sola floración- no tan grande o tan bonita como las anteriores, estaba seguro, pero hermosa sólo por estar allí.

Se dirigió al jardín. Las verduras en su mayor parte ya habían sido cosechadas. Solo unas pocas cosas quedaban para ser llevadas a la bodega. Al final del jardín estaba el agujero que había cavado para enterrar sus galletas. Había sido profanado por Ole Bob quien se había apresurado a desenterrarlas de nuevo. Unos cuantos bultos sucios aún estaban cerca del agujero. Incluso Ole Bob los había abandonado. Ya no importaba tanto, pensaba Draco, dándole una patada con su bien gastado zapato. Era gracioso cómo las cosas puede cambiar rápidamente.

Siguió caminando, saboreando el día. Los árboles frutales de los que Harry le había contado parecían prometedores y saludables. ¿No sería grandioso tener sus propias manzanas? Tal vez incluso el próximo año, dijo Harry. Se paró junto a uno de los árboles, sin saber si era un manzano o no, pero si lo fuera, imploró por favor, por favor tener algunas manzanas el próximo año. Entonces recordó que incluso si lo hiciera, para entonces se habría ido. No se molestó en informar al manzano de esto, por temor a que pierda corazón y no diera frutos, después de todo.

Se volvió y se fue, sin mirar realmente a donde. Caminaba por el sendero que conducía al arroyo justo detrás la casa de humo. Encontró una plataforma de piedra que había sido construida en el arroyo donde había un arenal, el agua fría de la ladera rocosa, luchaba para unirse a las aguas más abajo. Un lugar perfectamente sombreado estaba allí para refrescar las botellas de mantequilla y crema en el agua helada fría en los días calurosos de verano.

Harry no le había hablado de esto, pero luego no había habido razón para ello, no siendo necesario en esta época del año. Hizo una pausa un momento, viendo el gorgoteo del agua ondular sobre las piedras pulidas. Había algo tan fascinante sobre el agua. Decidió, mientras se alejaba, que este sería su lugar preferido para refrescarse a sí mismo en un caluroso día de verano.

Se dirigió a los corrales, extendiéndose sobre la cerca para dar a Dan, o era Charlie, un roce en su cuello fuerte. Las vacas estaban a la sombra de los altos álamos, plácidamente masticando sus forrajes mientras sus becerros de ese año crecían en la pradera en el pasto contiguo. Esta era una buena granja, Draco decidió. Lo que Theo y él habían soñado con tener. Theo no necesitaba una granja ahora, ¿y él?

Se dirigió a la casa, pasando el gallinero, cuando de repente sintió ganas de comer pollo frito. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había probado pollo frito. Y recordó su casa y el rico aroma de su la comida de su mamá. En ese momento estaba seguro de que nada más sabría tan bien.

Preparar el pollo era una cosa que había observado hacer muchas veces a su madre. Parecía tener una fascinación por ella, y cada vez que iban a tener pollo frito se colocaba junto a la mesa de la cocina de su madre y observaba todo el proceso de principio a fin. Su madre nunca había tenido que empezar con un pájaro vivo, sin embargo. Draco nunca había cortado la cabeza de un pollo antes, pero estaba seguro de que podría manejarlo de alguna manera.

Caminó más cerca del gallinero, mirando los pollos mientras gritaban y se escabulló, tratando de elegir a un candidato probable. No estaba segura si debía coger el que quería y llevarlo hasta el hacha o si debería ir a la leñera por el hacha y llevarlo al pollo. Finalmente decidió que llevaría el pollo al hacha, dándose cuenta de que necesitaría un tronco donde apoyarlo. Entró en el gallinero y escogió a su víctima, un joven y orgulloso gallo que parecía que haría buena fritura.

-"Ven aquí, ven aquí", le apremió, estirando la mano, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que un pollo no respondería como un perro. De hecho, los pollos eran completamente otra cosa. Volaron y chillaron y azotaron la tierra levantando como un torbellino de polvo y excrementos de pollo cada vez que caminabas cerca de ellos.

Draco pronto decidió que si iba a tener un pollo para la cena arrojarse sobre ellos era la única manera de conseguir poner uno en la cacerola. Así que se abandonó a una persecución absoluta, agarrando las piernas del pollo y terminando con la cara llena de suciedad dispersa y la ropa de plumas sucias. La cosa se repitió una y otra vez. A estas alturas, Draco había abandonado la idea de hacerse con el joven y orgulloso gallito y había decidido conformarse con cualquier cosa que pudiera caer sus manos.

Finalmente, después de mucho correr y agarrar, tenía su camisa sucia, su pelo alborotado, y su temperamento hirviente; logró agarrar un par de piernas. Era más pesado de lo que había esperado, y tomó todo de su fuerza para sostenerlo, pues estaba decidido a que no iba a ser la cena para cualquiera. Draco se mantuvo apretando, completamente decidido. Medio lo arrastró lejos el gallinero y lo miró. Ese era un gran muchacho, el abuelo del rebaño estaba seguro, el gobernante del lugar. Entonces, ¿qué?, razonó. Iba a hacer una gran sartén llena, y tal vez el gallo odiaba la idea de enfrentar otro invierno de todas formas.

Draco jadeaba de cansancio mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque, pero se sintió muy contento consigo mismo de haber logrado su propósito. Estiró el gallo que gritaba, y se resistía a través de un tajo de tronco y cuando se calmó, alcanzó el hacha. El alboroto se reanudó y Draco tuvo que dejar caer el hacha con el fin de utilizar las dos manos en el ave. Una y otra vez la escena se fue repitiendo. Empezó a pensar que era una batalla para ver quién se desgastaría primero. Bueno, no sería él.

"Pájaro del demonio. Mantente quieto," le silbó y lo intentó de nuevo, entrando en una pelea salvaje con la cabeza del gallo. Con un grito y un aleteo el gallo se soltó y se fue, quejándose por el patio. Draco bajó la mirada hacia el tronco y contempló con horror las dos pequeñas piezas de pico que quedaban allí.

"¡Si lo hice bien!" Grito y pateó las piezas del bloque de tronco en la tierra. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el gallinero, decidido a no perder, el viejo gallo seguía dando vueltas por la granja, gritando sus insultos al mundo. Draco marchó resueltamente hacia el gallinero y empezó de nuevo. Después de muchos minutos de perseguir y tragarse el polvo que volaba, finalmente consiguió lo que quería. Este gallo era más pequeño y de nuevo se dispuso a cortar la cabeza del malvado. Las cosas todavía no iban bien allí. Levanto el hacha y la dejó caer. Lo levanto una y otra vez. Finalmente se inspiró y tomando el pollo con él, se dirigió a la casa. Una vez en ella tomó de un cajón el rollo de la cuerda de la tienda. Volvió al cobertizo de madera donde se sentó en un bloque de madera y ató seguramente las piernas del pollo juntos. Entonces lo llevó fuera y ató el otro extremo de la cuerda a un pequeño árbol. Todavía sosteniendo el pollo, ató el otro pedazo de cuerda al cuello del pollo y estirándolo firmemente lo aseguro a otro pequeño árbol. A continuación, trasladó el bloque de madera y lo colocó en el lugar adecuado, debajo del cuello extendido del pollo.

-Ahí -dijo, con cierta satisfacción, y con mucho cuidado, cerró sus ojos y dejo caer el hacha. Funcionó... pero Draco estaba totalmente desprevenido para el próximo evento, el pollo se agitaba cubriéndolo completamente con sangre salpicada.

-¡Detente! gritó. –Date cuenta que estás muerto, ya... ya sin cabeza cosa tonta". Tomó otro giro con el hacha, cortándole al pollo un ala. Aún así no se desplomó y Draco retrocedió contra el cobertizo mientras trataba de proteger su rostro del terrible ataque. Finalmente el pollo permanecía inmóvil, con sólo un ocasional temblor. Draco se quitó las manos de la cara.

"Maldito pájaro", gritó, y se preguntó momentáneamente si se atrevería a recógelo. Miró su ropa sucia y ensangrentada. Qué desastre, y todo por una cena de pollo. En el corral, un gallo con el pico cortado intentó cantar indignado mientras Draco recogía el lamentable lío de sangre y plumas y se dirigía hacia la casa.

Todas esas plumas tuvieron que salir, y luego vino el asqueroso trabajo de limpiar las entrañas. De alguna manera consiguió pasar a través de todo, y después de que había lavado la carne en el pozo de agua fresca y ponerle condimentos, lo puso a freír en mantequilla salada a fuego lento. Decidió que sería mejor que se limpiara antes de que Harry hiciera su aparición. Un baño parecía ser la manera más simple y rápida de terminar el asunto. Draco Arrastró una bañera a su habitación y la llenó con agua tibia. Cuando estaba limpio de nuevo tomó las asquerosas prendas sucias que había estado usando y las puso en remojo en el agua del baño. Se ocuparía de eso mañana, se prometió a sí mismo. Llevó todo el lío fuera y lo puso en una mesa de lavado al lado de la casa.

Al sentirse después de su baño refrescado y más como sí mismo, Draco volvió a reanudar sus preparativos para la cena. Cuando Harry y Lily volvieron, cansados pero felices de un día pasado juntos, fueron recibidos por el olor del pollo que se freía. Harry se sintió sorprendido pero trató de no mostrarlo. De hecho, estaba a punto de preguntar a Draco si había tenido compañía ese día, tan seguro estaba que debía haber tenido ayuda para lograr tal cosa, pero se mordió su lengua.

En el camino hacia el establo para ordeñar las vacas, vio el desorden por el bosque. Todavía estaba todo donde Draco lo había dejado, aunque Ole Bob ya había se había llevado la cabeza del pollo. El hilo de la tienda estaba allí también, todavía unido a los árboles pequeños.

Al pasar junto a la bodega, notó también la agitación general. Parecía como si las gallinas habían corrido en círculos durante horas, las plumas y la suciedad estaban en todas partes, incluyendo los comederos volcados y las cacerolas volcadas. Lo que realmente superaba todo era el viejo gallo encaramado en la cerca del corral con su ridiculamente corto pico haciendo clic con ira.

-Bueno, yo nunca… -murmuró Harry. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel gallo. Mañana haría algo con él. Esta noche planeaba disfrutar del pollo frito.


	10. Trabajo en equipo

Capitulo 10

Trabajo en equipo

Comenzó una nueva semana. Draco se preparó mentalmente para ello, con la esperanza de que su corazón que estaría aplacado gracias a la actividad. El lunes por la mañana, fiel a la promesa hecha la noche anterior, Harry trajo el gallo grande decapitado y limpio. Le aconsejó a Draco hervirlo en lugar de intentar freír al patriarca del rebaño y él se alegró de tomar su consejo. Después cuidando al pájaro y poniéndolo a cocinar en su olla más grande, Draco se puso a trabajar lavando toda la ropa que pudiera encontrar que necesitaba lavarse. Le dolía la espalda de estar agachado, y se alegraba de pasar el resto del día en su costura.

El resto de la semana estaba lleno de cosas para hacer también. Fue con Harry a lo de Arthur Weasley por la matanza de los cerdos. Todd Stern y su hijo, Jason, estaban allí, también, y Draco los reconoció como los vecinos amables que habían traído Theo a casa y suministrar el lugar de enterramiento. El dolor estaba allí, agudo y lastimando de nuevo, pero hizo un esfuerzo real para empujarlo fuera de él. Estaba contento de estar con la señora Weasley. Parecía sacar tanta fuerza de la mujer mayor.

A medida que pasaba el día, Draco no pudo evitar notar las miradas intercambiado entre el joven Jason y Charlie el hijo de Molly. Si no se equivocaba algo estaba pasando allí. Sin embargo, tuvo poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso, ya que cortar y preparar la carne era un trabajo duro. Después de que los maridos hubieran hecho la matanza, el raspado y habían acuartelado a los animales, las esposas y esposos tenían dificultades para mantenerse al día con ellos.

El trabajo que Draco encontró más difícil de hacer era el de vaciado del estómago y la preparación de las entrañas para la carne de salchicha. Lo invadieron las náuseas, y varias veces tuvo que luchar por el control. Cuando finalmente terminaron, Draco fue al retrete y perdió toda su cena. Se alegró de librarse de ella y regresó a trabajar sintiendo algo mejor.

Los maridos cuidaron de preparar la salmuera para el curado del tocino y jamones y prepararon la casa de humo para el proceso. Las esposas y esposos sazonaban la carne de salchicha y tenían la tarea lenta, bastante aburrida, de rellenar las tripas y atarlas en longitudes apropiadas. Ayudaba el ser capaz de charlar mientras ellos trabajaban; Aún así el trabajo parecía tedioso. En el segundo y tercer día, Hildi Stern vino con sus muchachos, y las manos extra ayudaron mucho en conseguir terminar el trabajo.

La grasa tenía que ser picada y preparada, en algunos casos se mantuvo para cocinar y freír y en otros eran puestos a un lado para ser utilizados en la fabricación de jabón. Al final de cada día los participantes estaban cansados y doloridos. Draco notó que la señora Weasley trató de asignarle las tareas menos exigentes, pero él no pretendía nada de eso, queriendo hacer su parte completa.

Al final del tercer día las cosas fueron limpiadas y guardadas para el próximo Año. La división que tenía que hacerse fue atendida y el resto marcado para uso posterior. Charlie puso el café para todos ellos para que renovaran sus fuerzas para el trabajo que esperaba en casa al final del día. Draco notó que Jason miraba en la dirección de Charlie y vio su rostro ruborizarse. No podía culpar a Jason. Charlie era un muchacho muy bonito de diecisiete años, y tan dulce como era bonito, pensó Draco. ¿Era Jason lo suficientemente bueno para Charlie? Draco lo esperaba. No sabía nada del chico para hacerle pensar lo contrario. Parecía fuerte y ciertamente había ido haciendo su parte del trabajo los últimos días. Parecía lo suficientemente amable. Sí, lo aprobó... tal vez él estaría bien. De todos modos, parecía que tendría que ser, por la forma en que estaban mirándose el uno sobre uno otro.

Recordó de nuevo cómo había sido cuando había conocido por primera vez a Teo... sus ojos sobre él y sus mejillas enrojecidas por su excitación. Había sabido enseguida que lo amaría y adivinó que él lo había sabido también. Su presencia misma había enviado fuegos artificiales a través de él. No podía esperar a verlo de nuevo, pero no podía soportarlo cuando lo hacía. Había pensado que explotaría con la intensidad de sus encuentros, pero así era el amor. Salvaje y poseedor, haciendo uno casi estallara de emoción y deseo - siendo dulce y cruel al mismo tiempo. Así era el amor.

Harry se excusó de la mesa y Draco se levantó también. Saludo efusivamente a Molly y miró los tarros de grasa que iba a llevar a casa para hacer jabón, cuando La señora Weasley habló.

"Nosotros vamos a estar preparando nuestro propio jabón mañana Draco, ¿por qué no dejas los tarros aquí, vienes por la mañana y lo haremos todo Juntos?"

Bendito sea la señora Weasley, el corazón de Draco lloró. "Sabe muy bien que estaría francamente perdido si tratara de hacer el jabón yo solo por primera vez." Miró a Harry para ver su reacción.

-Buena idea -respondió Harry.

-Gracias, Molly -dijo Draco con sentimiento. -Estaré en la primera hora de la mañana. Tan temprano como pueda.

Gracias parecía muy poco para decir, pero ¿qué más podía expresar?


	11. La unión hace la fuerza

Capítulo 11

La unión hace la fuerza

Draco mantuvo su palabra y se apresuró a terminar las tareas de la mañana para poder hacer su parte legítima del trabajo en lo de los Weasleys. Mientras preparaba a Lily y la abrigaba y se terminaba de preparar así mismo, Harry habló.

-"Hoy no estoy muy ocupado. Pensé que tal vez podría terminar de trabajar la carne aquí en la cocina. ¿Por qué no dejas Lily en casa conmigo y entonces ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que este correteando alrededor de esas ollas calientes?". Draco expresó su agradecimiento y su acuerdo y se apresuró al caballo que Harry tenía esperando.

Estaba más fresco hoy. De hecho, había casi un frío invernal en el aire. Quizás llegara pronto el invierno. Draco odiaba la idea de esos largos días e incluso más largas noches que se extendían ante él.

La fabricación de jabón fue bien, a pesar de que era un trabajo exigente y acalorado. Se alegró cuando terminaron. Luego colocaron la pasta en cacerolas listas para ser cortadas en barras después de que se hubieran enfriado.

Se sentaron para una taza muy necesaria de café y una de las rebanadas del famoso bizcochuelo de la señora Weasley. Nunca había muchas oportunidades de hablar confidencialmente en la casa Weasley. No con una familia de nueve apiñados en cada esquina de la pequeña casa, rara vez había una oportunidad de estar solo. Pero la señora Weasley habló libremente, ignorando los niños yendo y viniendo.

Le dijo a Draco que su primer esposo, Thornton Perkins, había sido dueño de un pequeño almacén en la ciudad y cuando había llegado a una muerte temprana la había dejado con el negocio para intentar mantener una vida y dos niños pequeños para cuidar.

Cuando Arthur Weasley llegó con buenas tierras agrícolas y la necesidad de una esposa, él parecía ser la respuesta a sus oraciones, a pesar de que tenía otros dos pequeños propios. Así que unieron fuerzas, la joven viuda con dos y el viudo con otro par. De esa unión habían nacido cuatro hijos más.

Uno que habían perdido cuando era un bebé y uno a la edad de siete años. El niño de siete años había sido uno de los de Molly, y Arthur había sentido la pérdida profundamente. Ahora los niños eran siete y cada uno de ellos era especial.

Bill y Charlie tenían diecisiete años, sólo dos meses de diferencia, Bill era el mayor de los dos e hijo del matrimonio anterior de Arthur.

Luego venia Percy de Arthur y otro Arthur el niño de Molly que había sido el siguiente y que según ella supuso una de las razones por las que Arthur había estado tan apegado a este muchacho era que ambos llevaban el mismo nombre. El pequeño había muerto dejando a la familia con espacio imposible de llenar. Los gemelos fueron los siguientes en la línea, Fred y George. Fueron nombrados después de sus dos abuelos. Luego Ron y la niña más pequeña que se llamaba Ginny. Fueron los dos chicos mayores los que más interesaron a Draco. Charlie fue uno de los muchachos más hermosos que nunca había visto y parecía simplemente adorar su hermanastro Bill. Bill, aunque capaz y eficiente, era bonito pero no hermoso y probablemente lo sabía, porque siempre parecía estar tratando indirectamente de superar a Charlie.

-¿Por qué lo hace? Pensó Draco perplejo. "¿No puede ver que Charlie prácticamente lo adora? No tiene ninguna razón real para vencerle."Al mirar más decidió que Bill no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero que estaba impulsado por un profundo sentimiento de ser inferior a su hermano. "No necesita sentir eso", razonó Draco. "El tiene mucho que ofrecer a su propia manera. "

Suponía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, se prometió a sí mismo que trataría de ser especialmente amable con Bill y tal vez así se diera cuenta de que era una persona que valía la pena.

Llegaba tarde y Draco sabía que debía ponerse en camino. Agradeció a Molly sinceramente por toda su ayuda con el jabón. Ahora se sentía seguro de que sería capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta la próxima vez. Le dijo a la señora Weasley que apreciaría otra visita de ella antes del la nieve lo impidiera si podía hacerse un poco tiempo. Molly prometió intentarlo, y dando a Draco un fuerte abrazo, lo dejo ir por su camino.

Cuando Draco llegó a casa, Harry se reunió con él para ayudar con el equipo. Se levo a Lily consigo para el breve viaje al granero. Al entrar en la cocina, Draco vio que todas las viejas grietas desmoronadas en la pared, tras el desastre de la argamasa, habían sido arregladas y que habían vuelto a ser del atractivo y apropiado blanco que solían tener. Ahora no estaría limpiando las piezas rotas cada vez que barrió la cocina. Se alegró de que se hiciera, y notó con aprecio que incluso Harry había limpiado cualquier lío que había hecho mientras hacia el trabajo.

Draco estaba cansado cuando comenzó los preparativos de la cena y estaría muy contento de acostarse. Mañana era sábado, así que primero debía hacer una lista para Harry ya que seguramente querría salir temprano para la ciudad a la mañana siguiente.


	12. Costura y sorpresas

Capítulo 12

Costura y sorpresas.

Harry salió temprano para la ciudad al día siguiente, y Draco suspiró con alivio cuando lo vio irse. Seguía sintiéndolo como un extraño invasor; sin embargo al darse cuenta de ello, parte de su ira se filtraba simplemente porque, en el fondo, se dio cuenta de que era infundada. Fueron víctimas de las circunstancias, ellos, obligados a compartir la misma casa.

No obstante, Draco se sintió muy aliviado cuando las obligaciones lo alejaban de la casa. La lista no había estado tan larga esta vez, pero Harry le había pedido que comprobara las cosas de Lily para ver lo que la niña necesitaría para el invierno. Draco hizo esto y cuidadosamente agregó los elementos a la lista. Entonces Harry colocó a Lily en una silla y trazó un patrón de su pequeño pie para poder traerle zapatos nuevos.

Draco se ocupaba de su rutina matutina. Todavía se sentía cansado. De hecho se preguntó si el trabajo duro y el estado emocional de los días anteriores no estaban cobrando su peaje. Se sentía agotado e incluso un poco mareado al terminar los platos. Por el bien de su pequeño, debía mantenerse a raya y no gastar toda su energía en una actividad frenética. Había perdido a Theo. Ahora, más que nunca, quería su bebé.

Draco decidió que tomaría con calma este día. Hizo las tareas del hogar, barrer y ordenar cada pequeña habitación. Su dormitorio se había achicado bastante con las dos camas, dos cofres, su baúl, la canasta de costura y la nueva máquina. No se quejaría, pensó, mientras miraba el hermoso y brillante objeto. Realmente había más espacio para la maquina en la sala de estar, pero estaba seguro que para Harry tener que verlo continuamente sería un doloroso recordatorio. No, estaría encantado de ahorrarle tanto dolor, y corrió una mano amorosa sobre la madera pulida.

-Ahora, Lily -le dijo a la niña-, voy a terminar mi tejido.-

Tomo las prendas que ya había hecho y las tocó con orgullo. Colgaban los gorros recién hechos, uno de material ligero, un poco más rígido, el otro de paño resistente caliente para los días fríos por delante, también había ropa interior. Nunca había tenido cosas tan hermosas y nuevas antes. Casi odiaba tener que usarlos y así quitarles su novedad. Dos de las camisas estaban dobladas en el cajón. Había puesto bolsillos extra cosidos en ellas y uno tenía un adorno verde delicado. Dos pantalones colgaban terminados. Esos eran los primeros pantalones que cosía y tal vez no quedaron perfectos pero estaban limpios y atractivos, y Draco se sentía seguro de que Harry tendría que considerarlos "apropiados".

Junto a su pecho estaban los zapatos nuevos, aún negros y brillantes. Todavía no los había usado. Siempre que pudiera, usaría los viejos y mantendría el nuevo par para salir. Su nuevo abrigo y su chaleco estaban colgados en la clavija detrás de la puerta, nuevos, tan nuevos y hermosos.

Draco suspiró. Sólo quedaba la tela verde-gris para utilizar. La había dejado hasta lo último porque debía hacer algo especial. Recorrió el hermoso material con su mano, luego levantó una esquina a su mejilla.

-Lily -murmuró a medias-, voy a hacerme un traje.

Va a ser tan grandioso, y tal vez... tal vez cuando haya terminado, haya suficiente material para hacer otra cosa. De repente eso fue importante para Draco. Quería, con todo su corazón, compartir este poco de felicidad con alguien, y Lily parecía compartirlo con él, palmeó el material y lo proclamó bonito.

Draco se puso a trabajar. Lily jugaba bien en la alfombra junto a la cama, y la máquina de coser zumbaba. La mañana pasó rápidamente, y cuando Lily se puso inquieta Draco se sorprendió al descubrir que el reloj decía que eran las diez y media.

"¡Oh querida!" -exclamó Draco, recogiendo a la niña. "Lily, lo siento mucho. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la hora de la comida. Ya debes estar muy hambrienta. Voy a prepararte algo ya mismo."

Comieron juntos y luego Draco llevó a Lily a dormir su siesta. La niña cayó dormida escuchando el zumbido soñador de la nueva máquina. El nuevo traje fue tomando forma, y cuando había terminado cuidadosamente cada costura, Draco lo sostuvo. Casi le quitó el aliento. Estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido algo tan elegante. No pudo resistirse a probarselo y francamente se admiraba a sí mismo. Se lo quitó a regañadientes y cuidadosamente lo colgó con sus otras prendas, arreglando cada pliegue para que quede colgando sin arrugas.

Con ansiedad se puso a trabajar en la pequeña prenda de Lily. Decidió hacer una pequeña camisa del material blanco que quedaba, con un jumper de la lana azul-gris. Terminó pronto la camisa y con gran cuidado Draco se preparo para trabajar en el pequeño jumper. Cosió con cuidado cada costura y puntada. Cuando terminó hizo costura pequeña a través del yugo con la aguja y el hilo.

Lily, que desde hacía tiempo había despertado de su siesta, exigía ver la "bonita", y el trabajo se veía interrumpido mientras se lo mostraba. De repente, Draco saltó de su silla mientras oía a Ole Bob dar la bienvenida a Harry a casa.

-Demonios -dijo, poniendo apresuradamente la costura a un lado y corriendo hacia la cocina. Ni siquiera he pensado en la cena. La estufa estaba fría al tacto. Había olvidado todo el día alimentarla con leña. Harry estaba bajando por el granero. Los suministros no tomarían tantos viajes esta vez, ni serían tan pesados.

Draco revoloteó por la cocina. Recordó un viejo secreto de su madre. Si tus hombres vienen a buscar su cena y te pillan desprevenidos, rápidamente pon la mesa. Eso les hará pensar que la cena está en camino. En una ráfaga loca, Draco se apresuró a tirar sobre la mesa los platos y cubiertos. Entonces se ruborizaó por su estupidez. Eso no engañaría a Harry. Tenía unos buenos cuarenta minutos de trabajo por delante y no estaría buscando ver los platos todavía. Una estufa con un fuego en ella podría ser un poco más convincente. Cuando Harry entró, Draco estaba encendiendo el fuego y preguntándose qué podría preparar para la cena en un poco más de media hora.

Después de depositar su carga de compras, Harry volvió a hacer las tareas y Draco se puso a trabajar en serio preparar la cena. Cuando Harry regresó del granero, la comida estaba lista, aunque era sencilla. Draco no se disculpó. Después de todo, se dijo, no era como si hubiese estado haraganeado el día entero. Sin embargo, se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que vuelva a pasar.

Después de la cena, cuando los platos habían sido lavados, Harry sacó sus compras para Lily. Ella se volvió loca en su excitación, abrazando los zapatos nuevos, saltando arriba y abajo sobre el nuevo abrigo y el sombrerito, y corriendo en círculos, ondeando las nuevas medias largas en el aire. Exclamó sobre la tela para hacer pequeños vestidos, pero Draco estaba seguro de que la niña pequeña realmente no entendía de qué se trataba. Volvió a los zapatos, tiró su sombrero en la cabeza, de nuevo al frente, y giró otra media larga. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo cómo se sentía la niña.

De repente Lily se volvió y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, el par de medias nuevas corriendo detrás de ella. "Ella los va a poner en el baúl", pensó Draco. En un instante los pies voladores llegaron corriendo nuevamente y en una de las pequeñas manos, llevadas sobre su cabeza, estaba el jumper en el que Draco había estado trabajando. Draco observó cómo Lily empujó la prenda sobre el regazo de Harry, señalando la costura exclamó:

-Bonita, mía, bonita. - Harry cogió cuidadosamente el pequeño artículo con grandes manos rugosas. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras miraba a Draco quién sostuvo el aliento. Por un momento no habló, sino que se sentó ligeramente acariciando la pequeño prenda. Con una voz algo ahogada, respondió. "Sí, Lily, muy bonita ", pero fue a Draco a quien habló, no a la emocionada niña.

Harry también tenía más sorpresas. Para Lily tenía un libro de fotos. Ella nunca había contempló tal cosa antes y pasó el resto de la noche girando cuidadosamente la páginas, exclamando una y otra vez la maravilla de encontrar vacas, cerdos y conejitos en un lugar tan improbable. Harry se había comprado algunos libros para largas tardes de invierno por delante, también. Esta era la primera vez que Draco supo que era un lector. Entonces recordó el estante en la sala de estar con un número enorme de libros de aspecto interesante sobre él.

Harry también tenía un paquete para Draco que lo ayudaría a pasar los meses por delante. Eso contenida de lana y agujas de tejer, y piezas de material para hacer edredones, y tenía un saco de lana cruda que había almacenado en uno de los edificios exteriores hasta el momento en que fuera necesario.

Draco estaba muy agradecido. Le encantaba tejer y aunque nunca lo había intentado, estaba dispuesto a probar su mano en el arte de hacer acolchados también. Lily estaba demasiado emocionada para ir a la cama, pero con una firmeza que sorprendió a Draco, Harry le informó que había tenido suficiente emoción por una noche y todas sus cosas estarían allí por la mañana.

Después de que Draco lavara a la niña y estuviera él mismo listo para la cama, cuidadosamente dobló las cosas nuevas y recogió las piezas de tela. Esto le daría algo para hacer por unos días más, pensó con alivio. Si sólo pudiera mantenerse ocupada, tal vez no sufriría tanto. Lo puso todo en el baúl de Lily y paso la noche planeando como trabajaría en la costura de las prendas en la mañana.

"Oh, no", pensó. ¡Mañana será otro domingo! No podía esperar que Harry y Lily fueran a pasear por dos domingos seguidos.

-¡Demonios! exclamo.

¿Cómo en el mundo podría sufrir a través de otro largo y miserable día sin hacer nada? Tal vez debería ir al bosque. Bueno, mañana tendría que cuidar de sí mismo. No había necesidad de preocuparse por ello ahora. Tenía una pequeña cantidad de trabajo que todavía estaba sin hacer, y entonces llegaría cansado a la cama. Parecía una cosa habitual en estos días sentirse cansado.


End file.
